Of Time Spent in the Wilds
by slyjinks
Summary: What happened during the nearly two years Fergus Cousland spent in the Wilds with the Chasind? Intersects with my other story, Blackhearted Love. I don't want to give away any of the plot for B.L., so this story is on hold until B.L. catches up.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Spent in the Wilds**

Fergus awakened to the smell of pine and a searing pain in his side. He looked around, and did not recognize his surroundings.

"Hello?" he called, and heard nothing but the squawks of birds outside his window. Fergus put a hand to his head, intending to run his hand through his hair. He felt that his hair was tightly braided, and pulled his hand away. He pulled the unfamiliar blankets off himself and tried to stand. His legs collapsed under him, and he crashed to the floor.

"Maker's tits!" he swore, and dragged himself over to a window. He pulled himself up, his arms shaking with the effort, and peered out. He gasped at what he saw and let go, landing heavily on his knees. Trees, endless trees, greeted him outside the window. That alone would not bother him, but he saw the tops of trees, which meant he was very high above the ground. Fergus felt dizzy. Ever since he was a child, heights had made his head spin and his palms sweat. He was not like his sister, Kate, who swung through the trees like a monkey, completely fearless. He preferred the feeling of solid ground under his feet. He looked around the room, which had rough wooden floorboards and a strange, circular shape. Fergus recalled a paragraph from one of the history books he had studied in his childhood.

"Wilder folk live in strange, savage huts set high in the trees. They build them in circular shapes, though the reason for this is unclear."

Chasind. Somehow, Fergus had awakened in a Chasind hut in the middle of what he hoped were the Kocari Wilds.

Fergus heard someone climbing up a ladder outside, and he reached for his sword. He realized he was clad in nothing but a long nightshirt, and he cringed. He felt like a cicada who had just shed its skin, naked and helpless.

The door swung open, and a woman stepped in. She looked young, probably around Kate's age, and had long, red hair braided tightly against her head. Blue and green beads glinted at the ends of some of her braids, matching the odd ocean-blue of her eyes, which were currently narrowed at him.

"You're up." she said. "You shouldn't be. Here, let's get you back into bed," she said, her voice only slightly accented.

"You speak Fereldan?" asked Fergus stupidly.

"Obviously." she said, smirking.

"Are you Wilder?" asked Fergus.

"I am Chasind. Wilder is a nasty word around here." said the woman. "My name is Kaetra."

"Like my sister. My sister's name is Kate." said Fergus.

Kaetra looked at him strangely, and bent down, putting her hands under his armpits.

Fergus shrugged away.

"Where am I? Where is the rest of my regiment?" asked Fergus.

"You are in our village, in the Kocari. The rest of the men you were with are dead." said Kaetra.

Fergus felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

"What? All of them?" he asked.

"All of them. You survived because you took a blow to the head, and appeared dead. Luckily for you, the dark ones were no longer hungry, and they left you. My cousin and the rest of the scouts found you, and dragged you back here."

"How long have I been here? I need to get back to Ostagar." said Fergus.

Kaetra let out a humourless laugh. "Ostagar is long lost. Your king is dead, as are most of the soldiers who were with him. The only ones who lived were cowards who deserted. Loggen, I think the name was, of the man who led the traitors' retreat."

"Loghain." breathed Fergus. He felt sick. His father and all the Highever men, dead.

"You have been in and out of consciousness for three moons-er, months, I think you call them." said Kaetra.

Fergus started. "What? Three months?! I have to get back to Highever!" he said, and struggled to stand. He stood, his legs shaking badly. He gripped the windowsill, panting.

"You are not well enough to even walk yet. You cannot go anywhere." said Kaetra. "Here, let me help you."

"So you're keeping me prisoner, then? Any ransom you want-I can pay it. I need to get out of here!" said Fergus.

"This is how you talk to a woman who kept you alive the past three months? A woman without whose skill you would surely have died? I told you, Kaetra, you were foolish to save one of the _Grippa." _said a sardonic voice from the door.

A woman leaned against the doorway, a furious glare on her face. Sunlight framed her, making her deeply tanned skin seem aflame. Black brows scowled over a face that would be pretty if it ever smiled.

"Seilra." said Kaetra. "Calm yourself. He just woke up."

"That doesn't give him leave to talk to you that way." snarled Seilra and stalked past Kaetra to Fergus. Up close, Fergus saw Seilra's black hair was also braided back, though no beads adorned her braids. A piece of rough string; twine, really, held Seilra's hair up in the back of her head.

Seilra gripped Fergus's jaw. "Grippa, if I ever hear such disrespect out your mouth again, I'll cut your tongue out." she spat.

Fergus felt the grief in his belly turn to anger. The fury ripped through him, infusing him with strength. He knocked her hand aside and pushed her back.

"Keep your filthy hands off me, _Wilder." _hissed Fergus, his furious black gaze meeting her equally black glare.

Seilra lunged forward, her hands outstretched for his throat, but Kaetra pushed herself between them.

"Seilra!" she shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Seilra backed away. "Only out of respect for you, cousin." she said, and slammed the door so hard the hut shook.

Fergus sunk to his knees, strength deserted him. Kaetra crouched next to him. "You'll have to excuse Seilra. She hates anyone who isn't Chasind, and especially if they are male."

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I was not expecting to hear of the death of my father and all my fellows." said Fergus.

"It is to be expected." said Kaetra, patting his arm. "Now, you need to get back into bed."

"I have to get to Highever." insisted Fergus.

"I'll ask one of the scouts if they can take a message. How about that?" asked Kaetra.

Fergus knew he would not be able to make the journey anytime soon. He had never felt so weak or so sick.

"I guess that will suffice." he said. "Here, have them take this." said Fergus, and pulled his signet ring from his finger. "This will prove that I sent them."

Kaetra put the ring into one of her apron's many pockets, and then helped him to his feet. He leaned on her and stumbled back over to the bed.

"Thank you for saving me." he said, touching Kaetra's hand. Kaetra pulled it back quickly, and stood quickly.

Fergus lifted a hand to his head, his familiar habit of running his hand through his hair thwarted by the braids. He began to pull at one, trying to unbraid it.

"Don't!" said Kaetra sharply, her cheeks pink.

"Why not? I don't like having it braided." said Fergus.

"You must, while you are with us. It is proper." said Kaetra.

"Why?" asked Fergus.

"You will learn. Just leave it alone. I will go speak with the scouts. Then, if you are feeling well enough, I will bring you something to eat." she said, and hurried out.

Fergus sank back onto the bed. He knew in his heart that his father was dead. Bryce Cousland was no coward, and would never have left King Cailan to die. He worried about his mother. She would not take his father's death well. The faces of Oriana and Oren swam in front of his eyes, and some of his grief abated. At least he still had them, waiting for him. He knew Kate would keep everyone together. She was strong, his little sister.

The next week Fergus felt some of his strength return. He managed to walk over to the window on his own, though Kaetra had to help him on the return journey. He refused her offers to help him eat, though half of his meal ended up in his lap, his shaky hands unable to grip the spoon very well. Kaetra cleaned it up without saying anything, and Fergus was grateful for her attempts to save his pride. He began to look forward to her visits, as lying in bed was terribly boring.

"I brought you something." said Kaetra, cradling something in her hands.

"What?" asked Fergus.

Kaetra held it out, and Fergus laughed in delight. A tiny, bemasked face peered from her arms.

"It's a robbercat." said Fergus. "Where did you get it?"

"Robbercat? That's a funny word for them. We call them raccoons." said Kaetra, who placed the tiny body in Fergus's lap.

"Well, he is wearing a mask, like a robber." said Fergus, stroking the grey fur.

"What is a robber?" asked Kaetra, cocking her head.

"Someone who breaks into someone else's house and steals from them." said Fergus.

"Oh, like a thief? Why would they wear a mask?" asked Kaetra.

"So you can't recognize them." said Fergus.

"It would be just as easy to recognize someone from their shoulders, or their hands, as their face. Grippa are strange." said Kaetra, shaking her head. "Isn't he cute? One of the children saw a furious battle between this little guy's mother and a fox. Both died from their wounds. Seilra helped the children find the nest, and now we have four of these nuisances running around the village."

"Seilra helped children find baby robbercats? She didn't just kill the babies? She seems the type." said Fergus, his anger flaring up as he thought of the woman sneering at him.

Kaetra laughed. "Seilra has quite a soft heart when it comes to children and animals. Anyone else had better watch themselves, though."

"I find that hard to believe." said Fergus. The robbercat in his lap climbed up his shirt, and he cradled it against his chest. "You're so sweet!" he crooned to it. "Mean old Kaetra called you a nuisance, but you're not a nuisance, are you?"

Kaetra laughed again. "Try telling me that later, when he's stealing everything you own and making a nest out of it."

"I've never even seen one of these! I read about them in books, but they are rare in the north, where I live." said Fergus, holding out the little raccoon. It squirmed and chirped.

"They are very common in the forest around here." said Kaetra.

In the next few weeks, Johnny, as Fergus named the robbercat, proved Kaetra right. He got into everything with his tiny fingers. Fergus found ways to keep the raccoon entertained, lest it spend its time pulling his hair and chattering in his ear.

He was reminded of Oren's toddler days, when his boy had driven Oriana nearly mad, pulling down everything his pudgy fingers could reach. Fergus's throat constricted with longing for his family. He thought of Oriana's beautiful, worried face when he left her. He also thought of her farewell kiss, and what that kiss had turned into. Fergus groaned and slipped a hand under the blankets, thinking of Oriana's lush, pink mouth wrapped around him, of the wicked way she would use her tongue.

The next day, Kaetra announced he was well enough to attempt a trip down the ladder, to the village below. Fergus gulped, thinking of the very high drop, of how his skull would sound, cracking against the hard, frozen ground below. He saw Kaetra's expectant face and swallowed his fear, steeling himself.

He climbed down slowly, taking each step carefully. He could not keep his hands from trembling in fear, and he hoped that if Kaetra noticed, she would think his tremors were from residual weakness, not fear.

Kaetra did not notice, but someone else did.

"Pathetic Grippa, afraid of a ladder that four-year olds climb without fear." sneered Seilra, who was watching his slow descent.

Fergus gritted his teeth and ignored her mocking voice.

"Don't fall, now. I'd hate for you to break any more bones." said Seilra.

Fergus felt anger reawaken. Why had she decided to bother him? He despised her. He forced himself to swing off the last step lightly, as he had seen Kate jump.

He landed in front of Seilra's surprised face. "Just recovering from a little sickness, is all." he said, and smiled blandly. He watched her mouth twist into a frown, and smiled wider.

Fergus found himself the subject of many curious eyes. He smiled back at them. Fergus had never been shy, and seeing so many faces comforted him.

"Hello."Fergus said. One of the little boys watching him, his hair red and braided like Kaetra's wiggled out of his mother's grasp and ran forward.

"Hello." he said shyly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Fergus." said Fergus, and held out a hand. The little boy took it and puffed out his chest, proud to be greeted like a grownup.

"My name is-" he started, and was picked up by Seilra, who scolded him.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

The boy wiggled, trying to escape her grasp, but she held him firmly. The boy shouted over Seilra's shoulder,

"Hairris! My name is Hairris!"

Fergus waved, and watched Seilra walk away, anger visible in the way her ponytail swung and the set of her brown shoulders. Fergus laughed nastily, glad to upset her.

Hairris's bravery emboldened the rest of the villagers, who soon surrounded Fergus, asking him questions.

"Did you really live in one of the stone houses on the ground? How did you keep it clean?" asked one of the older women, her grey braids swinging with red and yellow beads.

"We had stone floors. We had brooms, just like you. I, myself, didn't do much cleaning. I am a warrior, and since I was about thirteen, have spent my time fighting or patrolling my family's land." said Fergus.

The woman nodded, and Fergus once again noticed the beads in her hair.

"What is your job?" he asked the woman. Fergus heard one of the children sigh and say, "look at her beads, stupid!"

The woman turned to the child and cuffed him lightly on the back of the head. "He is not one of us. His clan does not keep their hair bound."

One of the older children tittered at this.

"What? Why do you braid your hair?" asked Fergus.

"It is complicated. Let me just say that from the time our children have hair long enough to put into braids, it is bound. Our hair is only unbound to wash, and then only when we are alone." said the woman. "The beads denote different-uh-positions in the clan, I guess. My red beads mean that I am a senior weaver. Kaetra, the woman who took care of you, her blue beads mean that she is a journeyman healer. The number determines rank. That is why I have three on the ends of some of my braids."

"Why doesn't Seilra wear any?" asked Fergus.

"Because she is a scout and a hunter. Beads would clink together, and she needs to move as silently as possible. Hunters only wear the family bead, and only on one braid." said the woman.

"What about your yellow beads?" asked Fergus.

"You miss nothing." said the woman, approval lighting her eyes. "These mean that I am a daughter of the Sunavi family."

"Seilra doesn't have any beads." said Fergus.

"That is because her mother died before she was old enough to assume her place as matriarch of her family. When she is ready, she will take her rightful place. This will happen once she finds a partner and starts a family." said the woman. "Oh, please excuse my manners. My name is Taedra."

"Why do all the women have -ra at the ends of their names?" asked Fergus.

Taedra laughed. "You are full of questions. -Ra is the female name for our clan. -Is is the male name."

Fergus nodded. He answered questions about Highever. People were horrified that he had ever trusted his life to a boat, and incredulous at the idea of water that extended further than the eye could see.

"If you are a warrior, why didn't you have a bow?" asked one of the men, who was leaning against a tree near the back of the group.

"I am not an archer. I fight with one greatsword." said Fergus.

The man arched an eyebrow. "When you are well, I would like to test my swords against you." he said.

Fergus grinned. "We shall have our spar, my man."

The man smiled back, his brown hair glinting in the sun.

"Later tonight, look for me around the far fire. My men would love to quiz you, I'm sure." he said, and seemed to melt into the trees.

Fergus heard someone huff next to him, and saw Seilra standing nearby, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh, somebody is not happy about a grippa joining their celebration." said Taedra to Fergus. "She needs to let go of her anger sometime. I warn you, though, to avoid the tar-looking drink they will try to give you. The scouts had a successful winter hunt, and they will want to celebrate."

Fergus, never one to heed anyone's advice, found himself gulping down his fourth mug of the black drink. It had a strange name, unpronounceable to Fergus, and seared all the way down his throat. He found himself laughing and joking with the others. The camadarie among the scouts was familiar. It seemed that soldiers anywhere shared a love for dirty jokes, drinking, and rough-housing. Fergus found himself locked into an arm-wrestling tournament with the scouts. He easily beat each one, and they cheered him on. Then a brute of man settled onto the bench across for him. He belched mightily, and Fergus gulped.

"Tarris is the name. I heard you trounced the lot of them, but that means next to nothing, as they hardly have the strength of a newborn baby." said the man, his blond beard trailing in two braids down his massive chest.

The rest of the men protested good-naturedly, and bets were exchanged.

"I want you to know I'm only betting on you because I hope you can put in a good word for me with Kaetra." said a brown-haired man, clappng a slender hand on Fergus's shoulder. Fergus recognized him-was his name Balris or Dralis? He shrugged, and laughed. "I certainly will, my friend. I'm so drunk I don't even remember your name-"

"Balris." said the man, smiling a wide, white smile. Fergus noticed a long scar across the man's face, and resolved to ask him about it later.

"Are you going to spend all night chatting?" asked Tarris.

Fergus turned, and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I'm ready." he said, and held out his hand. The night erupted into cheers and hollers.

Tarris gripped his hand and then they began straining against one another. Fergus had not lost in arm-wrestling since he was fifteen. He knew himself to be large and strong, but still had always wondered if the other men let him win, out of deference to his nobility. Fergus felt Tarris's iron grip pushing his arm over, and he pushed back, managing to move the man's hand back, and then nearly to the table.

Fergus heard the gasps of the crowd, and Tarris suddenly slammed Fergus's hand against the table. Tarris threw his huge blonde head back and laughed.

"You almost had me there, son!" he bellowed.

Fergus shook his head ruefully. "You were just playing with me."

"Perhaps, but I have not met anyone nearly as strong as you since I was first mate on the _Sundown._" said Tarris.

Fergus looked at him strangely. "You mean you aren't Chasind?' he asked.

Tarris met his gaze, his ice-blue eyes twinkling. "I am Chasind now. I weren't born Chasind."

Fergus recognized the man's slight south-sea accent.

"Ask me about it sometime." said Tarris. "For now, I have bets to collect."

Fergus watched the man stand up and face his crowd of admirers, and saw a tall woman, her smooth black hair shining in a braid that nearly reached her waist, push through the crowd and throw her arms around Tarris's neck. She kissed him soundly, and Fergus saw a small braid swing forward, its white bead matching the bead in Tarris's braid.

Fergus saw that she was wearing scout armor, as well, and smiled. It seemed he had his answer as to why Tarris had abandoned the sea-faring life.

Fergus felt a hand slap him on the back. "Good job, mate! Even if you didn't win, I've never seen Tarris so much as twitch before, and this time, he was sweating!"

Fergus turned to see Balris's wide smile. "Here, you deserve this." Balris said, and pushed another mug of the black drink into his hand.

"Ugh, I don't think I can stomach another." said Fergus. "I'm drunk enough as is."

"Can you stand?" asked Balris.

Fergus nodded and stood.

"Then you aren't drunk." said Balris. "Drink up."

Fergus laughed and knocked the drink back, feeling it coat his throat with fire on the way down.

Fergus awakened on the ground, his face pressed against a pile of pine needles. He groaned, and grimaced. His mouth tasted awful, and his head-Fergus felt as if his head had expanded to twice its size, and filled the new space with bees.

Fergus heard someone snicker, and rolled over to see Kaetra standing over him, her gentle face attempting a scowl, and failing.

"Get up, you drunkard. You're lucky I came looking for you last night, or you would have frozen to death." she said, and held out a hand to help him up.

Fergus noticed the blankets piled on top of him.

"Er-thanks," he said, and stood up. Kaetra gathered up the blankets and wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, did you have to vomit on them?" she asked.

"That's my puke, actually." said Balris, stirring on the ground next to them. "You covered us up? That's so sweet, Kaetra." he said warmly, his brown eyes twinkling.

Kaetra smiled back. "How could I not? You looked so innocent, lying there. I half-expected to see you sucking your thumb like you used to."

Balris grimaced and brushed himself off. "Let me take these. I'll wash them." he said, and took the blankets from her. "Fergus, you're helping me with this."

"Ha! I doubt it." said Fergus.

"It's your fault, you know! I championed you, and everyone was so impressed with your performance that after you passed out, they kept giving me drinks in your stead. I saved you from death by _balreougch _poisoning. I saved your life, and you can hardly-"

"Fine, fine. Anything to stop your endless chatter. My head is killing me." said Fergus, and stumbled after Balris to the large laundry tubs. They hauled water from the well to a tub, and Balris lit a fire under it.

"I wish it were summer. It's a lot easier to do laundry in the stream." grumbled Balris.

"Hey, at least Kaetra covered you up! I think she likes you." said Fergus, trying to cheer him up.

"Ha! She still sees me as the youngster she used to watch. She's five years older than me, you know, and that five years seems impossible for her to forget." said Balris. "I've done everything to show her that I've grown up, that I'm a man. I'm very well respected by the other scouts, I bring in more meat than anyone. She doesn't see it. She still sees me as _cute." _Balris spat the last word.

Fergus laughed, and Balris glared at him. "I'm sorry, but you are kind of cute." said Fergus, and danced out of the way of Balris's kick.

"Why not find someone else?" asked Fergus. "The other women seem to admire you."

"Because I don't want anyone else. I've never wanted anyone but her." said Balris. "This scar on my face? I got it from my pa, who is dead now, demons take him. He got drunk one night and came after me with a knife. He cut me good, and I got a terrible fever. Kaetra nursed me through it, and I've never been the same. From the moment I opened my eyes and saw her sweet face worried over me, I loved her. Does it ever change?"

"No, it doesn't. It was the same way for me and my wife." said Fergus.

"You're married?" asked Balris.

"Yes, to a beautiful woman from Orlais. We have a son together, Oren." said Fergus. "I am waiting for news back from my home in Highever, and when the scout returns, I will leave as soon as I can. I can't wait to return to them."

Balris nodded. "I suppose our little village can't compare to your grand castle. You are some kind of lord, aren't you?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with your village. I like it here, quite a bit. I miss my family, though. And yes, I do have responsibilities to the people of my land. My father owns a very large estate, and I am next in line for Highever." said Fergus. "But back to your dilemma, I suggest patience. The first time I saw Oriana, I was smitten. She had this red silk dress on, simple, nothing like the ugly, lacy things the other girls at the ball were wearing. Her hair fell to her waist in this long, shimmering-"

"You saw her without her hair bound?" asked Balris sharply.

"Well, yes. People who are not Chasind do not usually braid their hair like you do." said Fergus.

Balris let out a low whistle. "No wonder you fell for her. I heard that grippa women were amoral, but man, you didn't have a chance."

Fergus looked at him strangely. 'I'd seen many women without their hair braided before her, and trust me, I didn't feel anything toward them," he said coldly, bristling at Balris's implied insult on Oriana's honor.

"Really? Just the thought of a woman with her hair all loose around her shoulders-that's enough to give me a cockstand." said Balris.

Fergus laughed himself silly at Balris's dreamy expression. Balris frowned at him.

"Wait, you weren't joking?" asked Fergus. "You've honestly never seen anyone without their hair braided?"

"No! I'm not married, am I?" asked Balris. "Chasind don't unbind their hair until they are married. Even then, they do not unbraid their family braids until certain signs are given."

"What are 'certain signs?" asked Fergus.

"Oh, there's lots of them. It is said that when two people are meant for one another, the world rejoices around them. Usually this is something like a rare bird appearing above them, or a long-dead tree blooming after they stand together under it." said Balris excitedly. "Only two couples in our clan have ever had it happen. I know it will happen for Kaetra and I, though."

"So most people never see another person with their hair completely unbraided?" asked Fergus. "Weird. How do they braid it in the back, then?"

Balris frowned at him. "It's not weird. You grippa are the weird ones, with your hair all wild. No wonder you are always fighting-all that hair everywhere would be enough to drive anyone crazy. Old women braid everyone's hair. Usually the women are weavers whose fingers are too stiff to work the loom anymore, but still nimble enough for braids."

Fergus stood uncomfortably. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I have never encountered this custom, is all."

Balris nodded stiffly.

"Who found me?" asked Fergus, changing the subject.

"I did. I was out, following the tracks of the dark ones to see where they were moving. I saw one of your men lying in the bushes, and then I saw-the rest." said Balris.

"I'm sorry they died. I can't imagine what I would do if the other scouts died like that." said Balris quietly. "I heard you moan, and I carried you back to the other scouts."

"So you are stronger than you look." said Fergus.

"Oh, shut it. No respect, I say." said Balris, smiling. "We agreed to take you back to camp, to see if the healers could help you. Seilra wanted to leave you there, but luckily for you, her vote was outnumbered."

"I always heard that the Chasind didn't like outsiders. How is it that you all speak Fereldan so well, and that you took me in?" asked Fergus.

"Ah, well, our clan is a bit different than the other clans. We see the advantages of trading with the grippa, and of allowing some to join our clan. We have a much more varied clan than most, and the strongest people, because of it." said Balris proudly. "We don't have any of the same problems the other clans do. None of our babies are born addled, or with bones that crumble at the slightest touch."

Fergus nodded. "Why does Seilra hate me so much, then?"

"Her mother and father were scouts, and were killed by some grippa lord for 'poaching' on his land. Land that our clan has hunted for generations." said Balris angrily.

Fergus shook his head. "I bet I know who it was. Arl Howe, right?" he asked.

"That's it! How did you know?"

"He's a friend of my father's, and he is always bragging about how his land is the most plentiful with deer, because he has a heavy hand with poachers." said Fergus.

"She was nine when it happened." said Balris. "Her uncle and aunt raised her. Kaetra's family."

Fergus nodded. "I can see why she hates me, then. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that happened to her. My family has always had a pretty good relationship with the Chasind who live on the northern edges of our land.

Balris cocked his head. "North, you said? Are you a Cousland?"

Fergus smiled. "I am."

"Oh, will the rest of the clan be happy to hear that! We were considering moving north because of all the darkspawn around, and the Cousland lands were where we were headed."

Fergus laughed. "Well, my friend, the Maker shined on us both when you found me."

Fergus spent the next week with Balris. Balris was atrocious with a sword, but the best Fergus had ever seen with a bow. Fergus patiently taught him the correct way to hold a shortsword, and some basic maneuvers. After a long session of being thrown into the snow over and over by Fergus, Balris tossed his sword into the ground in disgust.

"I'll never learn this. I don't need grippa tricks. My arrows kill just as easily." he muttered.

"Grippa tricks? Some of your clan uses swords." argued Fergus.

Balris grumbled to himself and picked up his sword. "I've never seen anyone fight like you." he said. "No one swinging such a large sword should be able to move so quickly. It's unnatural."

Fergus laughed. "That's what my sister used to say. If you think I'm fast, you should see her. She's only twenty, but she has nearly bested me once or twice."

"Seilra is faster than you, but she uses two daggers." said Balris.

Fergus heard the chatter of people around the clearing where they were sparring, and looked up. He saw the man who had greeted him his first night down from the trees, and waved him over.

"You wanted to spar?" he asked. "I'm feeling strong enough."

The man grinned. "I heard you were a Cousland. I don't know if I should. I wouldn't want to hurt such a fancy grippa."

Fergus laughed. "I think you should be more worried about me hurting you."

Fergus watched the man pluck a wooden sword from a stand nearby and charge. He easily sidestepped and swung lightly, driving the man forward, into the snow. The man jumped to his feet and charged again. Again, Fergus moved out of the way and watched the man sprawl.

"Don't come charging at me like that. Try faking me out." said Fergus. "Feint to the side, like this."

Soon he was giving daily lessons to a group of Chasind scouts, most of whom were much more skilled with bows than swords. They laughed at Fergus's attempts with a bow, and instructed him in turn.

Fergus was laughing with Balris one day, having been thorougly trounced by Tarris, when he saw Seilra watching them from the trees. He waved and she scowled, melting back into the trees.

Tarris's loud bellow of a laugh turned his attention back to the man.

"I haven't had this much fun in a fight in a long time, boy. I love the Chasind, hell, I AM a Chasind, but sometimes I miss seeing people who aren't. These guys are all masters of the bow, like the Dalish. They don't provide much in the way of sport with the blade. Even the ones who are good were all trained by me, and I know all their tricks." said Tarris.

"You know some dirty tricks, that's for sure." said Fergus, straightening his aching arm where Tarris had driven the pommel of his sword.

"That's what my wife tells me." boomed Tarris, and laughed.

Fergus laughed along, the big man's hilarity infectious.

"I had to learn to fight dirty. Pirates aren't known for their sense of honor, you know." said Tarris.

Fergus's eyes widened, and he felt his old childish enthusiasm for anything pirate wash over him.

"You were a first mate on a PIRATE ship?" he asked.

"Sure was. Twenty years, I sailed, though not all of it as first mate." said Tarris. "Sailed all around Thedas, looting and pillaging. Even tried to pillage your dear Highever. Your mother is Eleanor, right? Maker, what a woman." he said. "Gave me this for my trouble, then nursed me back to health. When I got better, the _Sundown _had already turned tail and sailed. We got to be pretty good friends, Eleanor and I. I even fancied myself in love with her, once. 'Course, that was before I met my Weilyra. Eleanor only had eyes for your father, anyway. " Tarris unbuttoned his shirt, and showed Fergus a wide scar that stretched from his left shoulder, slicing diagonally to his hips.

"Wow. I've never actually seen my mother fight, you know. I"ve heard stories, but she always refused to show me what she could do. Said she'd had enough of fighting, and hoped to never pick up a sword again." said Fergus.

"Oh, that's why she nursed me back to heatlh. I woke up to her praying and swearing over me. She apologized for slicing me up, even. I found out later she had tried to reform her fighting, killing ways after she married your father." said Tarris. "Some reform." he snorted. "Your father never wanted that from her, but she insisted that she needed to put aside her sword for good. She felt terrible remorse over some of the people she killed in the Orlesian Wars."

"I knew that. I heard her crying to the Revered Mother, once." said Fergus quietly. "She also worried that she had failed Katie and I, allowing us to be raised as warriors. She never wanted us to feel the pain of remorse she did. But, Couslands have always been fighters, as have Hochheims, her family. It is in our blood.."

Tarris nodded. "You're nearly half the warrior your mother was." he said.

Fergus lunged out to sock him in the stomach, and Tarris laughed, catching him in a headlock.

"How did you meet the Chasind, though?" asked Fergus, gasping for breath after the big man released him.

"Well, the_ Sundown_ had left, and I figured her next stop would be near South Reach. I walked for many days, along a road, by myself. I was almost to South Reach, at the top of a hill, when I looked down, and saw bandits dragging something into a cave. I followed them, hoping to steal whatever they had. I crept closer, to see what they were dragging. What they had was my Weilyra, who was spitting and twisting like a wet wildcat. She looked up at me, and when our eyes met, I knew I would rush in and take on any number of men to free her. I planned my assault, set a couple traps, and waited for nightfall. I burst in, expecting to be some great hero, and there was Weilyra, calmly eating a piece of bread and rifling through the bodies of her assailants. She actually laughed at me! She thanked me for my concern, and offered to share the loot with me. I refused, my pride hurt, you see. I stomped out of there, mad as hornets. I walked a little ways down the road, so mad that I didn't see the rest of the bandit gang, and blundered right into their trap. One o'them was about to cut my throat when he fell, an arrow in his throat. I've never seen arrows fly so fast. The bandits fell around me, and I expected to see a group o'Dalish come out of the trees, though I couldn't figure why they would save a human. Instead, Weilyra walked out, her eyes glowin' like an avenging angel. She told me that she had saved me from my own stupidity, and that I now owed her my life. I couldn't argue with that, y'know. She demanded that I follow her, and I've been following her ever since." said Tarris.

Fergus smiled. "So she's a scout, then?"

"She's the other senior scout. Best there is." said Tarris proudly. "Why she chose me, I don't know. Said something about signs. Signs are real important to the Chasind. I've learned a few of them, but I still don't have a good grasp on it."

"I heard Balris mention them. I'm interested in learning what, exactly, they consider signs." said Fergus.

"Ask Weilyra. She loves telling everyone all about how her and me are fated to be together. Can't say I disagree w'er. What we have is special, no doubt about it," said Tarris, his blue eyes watery.

Fergus looked at him incredulously, and looked away. Was this huge pirate actually crying over the love he found with his wife? Fergus shook his head, smiling.

"Speaking of m'dear wife, she and I have agreed that you are ready." said Tarris.

"Ready for what?" asked Fergus.

"Ready to join the scouts. No point in you remaining idle around the village." said Tarris.

Fergus nodded. "That makes sense. I have been itching to do something besides gossip with weavers all day."

Fergus saw Balris walking further up on the trail, and ran to catch up with him. He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. They walked together, back to the village. Fergus climbed the ladder to the treehouse he shared with Balris, the height no longer bothering him. As long as he didn't look down, of course.

The next morning, Balris awakened him. "I have good news, my friend. The elders have given their permission. You are coming on your first hunt with us."

"When?" asked Fergus. "Tarris told me I can join the scouts."

"Day after tomorrow. Better practice with your bow, huh?" said Balris, grinning.

Fergus aimed a sleepy kick at his friend, who jumped out of the way. Fergus climbed down into the village and saw Kaetra standing by a fire.

"Hi, Kaetra." he said, and she jumped, startled. "How are you? Thank you for the collar you made Johnny. He hates it, but it makes him much easier to catch."

Kaetra smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm glad you like it. Would you like to come with me today to gather plants? Some plants only grow during this time, right before the thaw."

"Sure. Let me put on my armor."

"It's only a walk in the woods." said Kaetra.

"You can never be too careful." said Fergus. "Humor me, okay?"

Kaetra nodded.

Fergus appeared a few minutes later. "Okay."

They walked through the forest, which was silent. The silence made Fergus uneasy, and he looked around. He didn't see anything, and he tried to ignore the unease in his stomach. Kaetra chattered away as she dug through the snow, plucking plants and stuffing them into the bag on her back. She bent over in front of him, and Fergus saw movement behind her. Fergus drew his sword, just as a hurlock crashed through the trees.

Kaetra screamed and ran behind Fergus. Fergus killed it with a mighty blow, cutting off its head. He heard a rustling to his left, and he threw Kaetra to the ground as an arrow whistled over their heads. Fergus rolled and got to his feet cautiously, then leapt forward. He swung his sword, and knocked down the genlock hiding in the underbrush. Fergus thrust his sword down into its torso, and it sputtered, and fell still.

Fergus went back to Kaetra, who was trembling, crouched on the ground. He bent to her, and put an arm around her shoulders while he listened for more darkspawn. Soon, the birds began singing again, and he relaxed.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded, wiping tears out of her blue eyes. "Good." he said. "See, I knew there was a reason I should bring my sword."

Kaetra stared at him, and he cocked his head. "What?" he asked.

Kaetra threw herself forward, pressing her lips against his. Fergus fell back, and she was on him, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He felt his body stir, and he gasped. Thoughts of Oriana filled his head, and he pushed Kaetra off.

"No." he said.,

"Why not?" she asked. "You want to."

"Because I have a wife, Kaetra! A wife and a child! No matter what my body may like to do, my heart does not. I am not that kind of man." said Fergus, getting to his feet.

Kaetra hung her head. "Of course. I am so stupid. I'm sorry, Fergus. You must think me some kind of wanton, acting like that."

Fergus patted her awkwardly on the head. "No, it's okay. Forget about it."

They walked silently back to the village, and Fergus felt sick. Had he led her on? He remembered her gifts, her smile following him wherever he went. He groaned. What kind of fool was he? Thirty years old, and still oblivious.

As they approached, Fergus saw Seilra and Balris come running down the path.

"We heard a scream! Is everything okay?" asked Balris. He saw the blood covering Fergus's armor, and paled. "Kaetra? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Balris. Dark one ambushed us, but Fergus killed them. He was wonderful." said Kaetra, her tan skin flushed.

"It was nothing." said Fergus.

Seilra looked from Kaetra to Fergus, her brown eyes speculative. "Let me get you back to your house, Kaetra." she said, and grabbed her by the arm, leading her away.

Balris looked at Fergus. "Dark ones? How many? This close to the village?"

"I think they were scouting. There were only two." said Fergus. "I should alert Tarris and Weilyra, anyway."

Fergus recounted his story, leaving out the part where Kaetra had accosted him. Tarris nodded. "We'll step up our patrols, and make sure the great Horde is not nearby. If it is, our people have been ready to move for months." said Weilyra.

Fergus took his leave, and walked back to his house. He saw a light in the window, and knew Balris was inside. He climbed the ladder, and smiled when he heard Johnny's excited scratching at the door. He was just about to climb onto the platform in front of the door when the door swung open, and hands grabbed his shoulders. Balris dragged him inside, and his fist connected with Fergus's face, sending stars behind his eyes.

"Wonderful, she says. Fergus is wonderful." shouted Balris. "I took you in, I treated you like my BROTHER and you betray me this way?"

"What are you talking about, Balris?" asked Fergus, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Seilra told me what happened in the woods. Kaetra kissed you! How could you do this? To think, I petitioned the elders to consider letting you join my family" shouted Balris, his face anguished. He aimed another blow at Fergus. Fergus rolled out of the way and threw Balris into the wall, shaking the hut.

"I didn't kiss her back! I had no idea what she was planning! You can't blame me for this." said Fergus.

"Oh yes, I can. Taking her little gifts, smiling at her whenever she looked your way." said Balris.

"I was just trying to be friendly to someone who saved my life! Nothing more! Think, Balris. Think about what I told you about Oriana, my wife. I love my wife." said Fergus. "As soon as the snow melts, whether that messenger returns or not, I will leave for Highever."

Balris's wild eyes calmed a little. "I guess that makes sense. Seilra made it seem like you planned it out to humiliate me, and I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. The thought of her kissing you-it just turned my mind into a red haze, and all I wanted to do was punch your face in."

Fergus laughed, his split lip stinging. "I understand, Balris. For what it's worth, I'm sorry if I encouraged her in any way."

Balris smiled sadly. "Nah, you didn't. I just hope she doesn't feel for you what I feel for her, or else I'll never have a chance."

"Don't give up, 's worth a little perseverence." said Fergus. "Now, I have a certain gossiping bitch to attend to."

"Seilra? She deserves it." said Balris. "Though I'm just as bad, believing her like I did."

"She knew you would react like you did." said Fergus. He ripped open the door and climbed down the ladder, his heart beating an angry thrum in his chest. He saw Seilra across the scout fire, laughing with Tarris. Fergus stormed over, and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Tarris, if you could excuse us." said Fergus, and Tarris nodded, melting into the trees.

Fergus turned to Seilra.

"If you were a man, I would beat you for what you did." said Fergus.

"Oh, I see that Balris found out about your little betrayal?" sneered Seilra.

Fergus shook her. "How dare you lie to him like that! I thought you loved Kaetra! You knew he was in love with her, and you tried to make it seem like I seduced her? You nearly ruined any chance they had with your vicious gossip! I expect you to do everything you can to humiliate ME, but how could you do it to your own cousin?" he shouted.

"I can't help that you prance around the village like you own it, showing off every chance you get." shouted Seilra, who pulled out of his grasp. "You don't belong here, even if people are enthralled by you."

"Jealous of the friendships I've made, Seilra? I see you aren't very popular around here! Couldn't be because you act like a miserable, snooty bitch who thinks she's above the rest of us. People like me because I am nice to them, because I listen without rolling my eyes when they talk." said Fergus. "You act like you're the only one who's ever lost someone, and I think your bitterness over your parents has rotted you inside."

Seilra gasped, hurt showing on her face for a second. Her fist flew out, and Fergus felt his nose break.

"How dare you say anything about my parents! You have no idea about who I am!" she shouted, her fists raining furious blows to his face and stomach.

Fergus grabbed her wrists. "I told you once to keep your hands off me." he said, his eyes black with anger. "Stay away from me, and keep your nasty gossip to yourself." Fergus saw Seilra turn away, and he felt a sick guilt twist his stomach. "I am sorry about my remark about your parents. That was out of line." said Fergus, dropping her wrists. "No one deserves to be talked to that way."

Seilra's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Don't patronize me." she sneered, and she stumbled toward her house.. Fergus watched her wipe her eyes, and felt sicker still. His parents had raised him better than to shake a woman and scream in her face, better than to bring up her worst memories just to win an argument.

Fergus turned sharply and went back to his house.

Balris greeted him, and gasped when he saw Fergus's bloody face.

"Did she do this?" he asked.

Fergus nodded. "I deserved it." said Fergus.

"How did you deserve it? Listen, I don't blame you for what Kaetra did." said Balris.

"Not that. I lost my temper and said something terrible." said Fergus. "I don't know what it is about Seilra; every time I talk to her, I can't control my temper."

"She has that effect on a lot of people. She can be a right nasty bitch." said Balris. "Here, let me help you clean your face." Balris wiped at the blood on Fergus's face. "I should have known what would happen when Kaetra took you in. It often happens when one person nurses another back to health."

"What do you mean? Why did she take me in, anyway? Why not the senior healer?" asked Fergus.

"Kaetra was an apprentice healer before I found you. In order to move up in rank, she needed to complete a special project. Most of the other healers write a new recipe, or cut up great swaths of cloth for bandages. But my Kaetra has always been an over-achiever, and when she saw you, she begged the senior healer to allow her to nurse you back to health.

"So my life was trusted to an apprentice? Great." said Fergus.

"Not just any apprentice! Kaetra's been offered the journeyman rank time and again, but always refused it, saying she wasn't ready yet. Anyway, the senior healer checked in on you every day at first, until she saw what a fine job Kaetra was doing. I heard the senior healer was even thinking of making Kaetra chief journeyman healer, for her work on you. She spent nearly every moment with you, those three months."

"I guess her little display wasn't entirely without cause, then. Still, I couldn't have made a pretty picture, delirious and drooling." said Fergus. "If she liked those things, I'm sure she'd be all over you."

"Ah, shut it before I set your nose to bleeding again!" said Balris good-naturedly. "Go to sleep."

Fergus heeded Balris's command.

He awakened to shouting.

He looked out the window and saw an unfamiliar man, a scout, judging by his armor, stumble into the village, supported by two other scouts.

The messenger. Fergus flew down the ladder.

"What happened to you? " asked Tarrris of the bedraggled scout. "It looks like you've been tortured."

"I have been. I spent the last month in the dungeon at Highever." gasped the scout.

Eyes turned to look at Fergus.

"What? Why would they put you in the dungeon? " asked Fergus.

"The Couslands no longer have control of the castle. A different grippa lord, Rendon Howe, now owns it." said the man.

"That can't be right!" said Fergus. "What about my mother? My wife, my son? My sister?"

"They're all dead." said the man. "Rendon Howe waited until you left for Ostagar, and then he and his men massacred everyone in the castle."

"You're lying!" shouted Fergus. He could not believe they were dead. Not his mother. Not Oriana and Oren. Not Katie.

"Look at this." said the man, and held out his leg. "Do you recognize that mark?"

Fergus peered at the mark on his leg, then recoiled when he recongized it as a brand. Arl Howe's signet, burned into the scout's skin.

"Why did he do this?" asked Fergus.

"Because I wouldn't tell him where you were, or if you were still alive." said the scout. "I never would have escaped, except his son came for a visit. Thomas. Thomas was very upset with what his father had done. He let out all the prisoners, just to spite his father. I managed to hide and make my way here."

"No. No." said Fergus, backing away. The facts stared him in the face. There was no way this Chasind scout would know the name of Rendon Howe's son, or would have his signet ring branded into his leg, unless what he was saying was the truth. Fergus stumbled to a nearby bush and retched.

"I'm so sorry, Fergus." said Balris, putting his hand on Fergus's back. Fergus shook his hand off.

"Sorry for what? He's lying! I'll find them!" said Fergus. He climbed up to his bed, and began putting on his armor. Balris followed him.

"Where are you going? You can't go to Highever. They'll kill you. Camis says there is a bounty on your head. You won't get very far." said Balris.

"I have to see for myself. I have to know." said Fergus raggedly.

"Wait until tomorrow, okay? We'll find someone on the road and ask them when we go out hunting." said Balris.

"No." said Fergus. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and everything went black.

Fergus awakened in the morning and jumped up. Balris and Tarris sat nearby, watching him.

Tarris stood, blocking the door. "I want your promise that you won't try to leave for Highever." he said.

"I can't promise you that. I have to see if the scout was lying. If he isn't, then I have to kill Howe." said Fergus. "He killed my family. My mother, my wife, my sister, my son-" his voice broke on the last word, and he dropped his head into his hands, weeping. "I left them, and he butchered them. Forgive me, Oriana. Forgive me." Fergus wept for a solid hour, the room silent except for his gasping sobs.

Fergus felt Balris's awkward patting on his back. "Come, we will verify Camis's story." said the man, pulling him to his feet.

Fergus pulled on his boots, his gaze blurry with unshed tears. He walked with Balris and Tarris into the trees, his body numb. They walked until the sun was at its highest point in the sky.

"The road is right ahead." said Tarris. "Look, a man is walking with a cart. Perhaps he has news."

Fergus looked up, and hurried forward. He hoped that somehow, Camis was lying.

The man started when Fergus appeared next to him. "I don't sell to Wilders. Get out of here." he said.

Fergus held his hands up. "I'm no Wilder. Listen to my voice." he said.

The man's scowl lightened. "No, I guess you're not. You sure dress like one, though, with those funny braids."

"I am just a traveller, like you, hoping to escape the darkspawn." said Fergus. "I have been scouting in the Wilds and have not seen civilization for a while. What is the news?"

"Well, aside from the darkspawn, which you already knew about, the nobility has its panties in a twist again. Right around the time Ostagar happened, certain other nobles decided to make a power play. Damn convenient, if you ask me." said the merchant.

"What do you mean?" asked Fergus.

"Arl Howe, you know, of Amaranthine? He waited until Highever's soldiers were on the road to Ostagar, and then slaughtered everyone inside. From what I heard, no one was left alive." said the merchant, a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Oh. Why would he do that?" asked Fergus, schooling his face in impassivity.

"For the land, I reckon. The Couslands were the largest landowners in Fereldan, and one of only two Teyrns. Otherwise, I suppose the old Arl wanted to get a chance at Lady Cousland. Not many men who wouldn't like to get a piece of that, even with her getting up there in age. Course, from what I hear, her daughter was an even riper peach, if you know what I mean. Shame about all that beauty getting wasted with a blade. Even dead, I'm sure either of those two snooty bitches would have been a good time." said the merchant, laughing nastily.

Fergus, who had been barely holding himself together throughout the greasy merchant's speech, drew his dirk. and thrust it forward into the man's gut.

The merchant looked down, his eyes wide. "Why?" he asked.

Fergus kicked the man to the ground and twisted the blade viciously as he pulled it out. He then pulled the sword from his back and drove it down through the man's back. The merchant twitched, blood running from his mouth.

Fergus heard Balris and Tarris approach, and he turned. "I-I don't know what came over me." said Fergus.

"I do. I heard what he said. I would have killed him myself, if you hadn't." said Tarris. Balris nodded. "Well, let's get this body off the road. I don't think anyone else will be coming along soon, but I don't want to have to explain this." said Tarris, and started dragging the merchant. Fergus picked up the corpse's feet and they swung it into the ditch. Balris kicked snow over the body and Tarris inspected the cart.. "Ahh, brings me back to my old days of murderin' and pillagin." sighed Tarris nostalgically.

"Who knew that hunting men could be so very profitable?" asked Balris. "Oh, I remember. I knew!"

Fergus looked at him strangely. "You mean you've done this before?"

"Picked off a merchant who made life hard for the Chasind? Sure." said Tarris. "Usually, we take more care to hide the body, but with all the darkspawn about-well-let me just say that the Chasind will hardly be the first suspects."

Fergus shrugged and picked through the cart. He found a nice pair of leather gloves and held them up. "I'm taking these." he said.

"Sounds good." said the others. They dragged the cart into the woods, and covered it with tree baums for camoflage.

"Now, we hunt more challenging prey." said Balris. "The deer herd beds down up here around midday. If we hurry, we can catch the last of them."

They crept through the woods. Fergus concentrated on one step after another, grief threatening to overtake him if he allowed himself to think any further into the future. He had been looking forward to this hunt for weeks, but now any excitement rang hollow against the dead feeling in his chest. Fergus heard Balris's excited whisper, and looked up to see two deer pawing through the snow to the grass below.

Fergus raised his bow and slung an arrow. He looked at Tarris, who nodded. Fergus aimed, and his customary prayer to the Maker went unsaid. The arrow flew true, and the deer dropped.

Balris ran ahead. "Nice work, Fergus! You killed her cleanly." he shouted.

Fergus nodded, and bent to the deer. He gutted it, steam from its belly rising in the cold air. He buried the entrails next to a tree, which was customary, and slung the deer over his back.

"We can help you with that." said Balris. "You don't have to carry it all the way back-it must be heavy.

"It isn't all that much." said Fergus. "I've carried much heavier packs."

They walked back to the cart, took what they wanted, and headed home, reaching the village at sundown. Balris and Tarris chatted, but Fergus remained silent. When they walked into the village, Fergus saw the pitying eyes of the villagers on him. He knew then that they all knew what had happened in Highever. He avoided their glances, and sat in front of a fire, warming his hands.

Kaetra pushed a plate of food into his hands. "Eat." she commanded.

Fergus obeyed woodenly, not tasting the food he put into his mouth. When he was finished, he washed off his plate, then set it down. He climbed to his bed and stretched out onto it, staring at the ceiling. The tears that had been threatening all day refused to appear. Instead, he felt numb. He thought of his wife and son, and their faces seemed distant. Fergus stared into the darkness, feeling as dead as the wood his house was built from. He did not sleep that night. The next night, he had nightmares about Oren crawling to him, a sword sticking from his back. He awakened to Balris shaking him.

"It's just a dream, mate." said Balris.

Fergus turned away. His sleep did not improve over the next week, and he stumbled through his days, numb to the world around him. Slowly, he began to realize that he could never return to Highever. If he tried, he would only die in the attempt, and worse, lead Howe's men back to the village.

Balris tried to cheer him up, but Fergus could not even muster fake laughs. Fergus hated seeing the pity in the other villagers' eyes. Nearly every morning, he found some sort of gift outside his door, usually food or socks made by some sympathetic villager. He thew the socks into a pile under his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, winter had ripened into early summer, and Fergus sat at the fire, eating whatever it was that a weaver apprentice had shoved into his hands. His food suddenly leapt off the plate, into his lap.

"Alright. Enough of this self-pity. You make me sick." said Seilra, standing in front of him.

Fergus looked up. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Walking around with a dead look in your eyes. Barely speaking." said Seilra. "Balris and Kaetra are worried sick about you."

"That's their problem, not mine." muttered Fergus. "Leave me alone."

"I will not leave you alone. I haven't forgotten what you said to me. If I'm not allowed a little self-pity, then neither are you." said Seilra.

"That's totally different. Your parents died what, nearly ten years ago? My family died-"

"Nearly a year ago." said Seilra. "And you couldn't have prevented it. If you would have been there, you would have died."

Fergus felt familiar anger curdle in his gut. "How do you know?" he snarled.

"Because believe me, I've run over thousands of possibilites in my head regarding my parents. Each one them ends with my death." said Seilra.

"Go away." said Fergus. "I don't want to hear you speak."

"Too bad." said Seilra. "Get your sad-sack ass up."

Fergus surged to his feet. "I said, leave me alone!" he shouted, and pushed her back. Seilra rushed forward and pushed him, hard, nearly into the fire. She curled her lip at him, her brown arms rippling with sleek muscle.

"You want to fight? Fine. Meet me at the sparring field." said Seilra, stalking away.

Fergus clenched his fists. The numbness was gone from his chest, replaced by a raging fire. He followed her to the field, his heart beating furiously. Blood surged behind his eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe the mocking smirk from Seilra's face. He grabbed a training greatsword, hewn especially for him, and walked onto the field.

Seilra watched him, her dark eyes unreadable. She held a dagger in each fist. They circled one another, each bristling with anger. Seilra struck first, and Fergus easily blocked her blow. She circled him, her movements quick, but not quick enough. She danced out of the way of his swings. She attempted to trip him, but he recognized her trick and stepped out of the way. They continuted to circle, neither finding an opening. Their swords crashed against each other, sharp cracks punctuating the morning stillness. Fergus felt his blood racing, sweat dripping off his face. Seilra's face was lit with demonic glee. She aimed a kick at his stomach, but her lean leg kicked only air as Fergus smoothly sidestepped. He swung his sword at her legs, hoping to unbalance her. She lightly jumped over it, and rushed forward. Fergus dropped his sword and grabbed her wrists, twisting her hands until she dropped her daggers. She winced, frustration showing on her face.

"Do you fold?' gasped Fergus.

"Never." said Saelra, kicking out at his ankles. Fergus pinned one arm behind her back, and she twisted, unbalancing him. They fell to the ground, kicking and clawing.

Electricity crackled through the air next to them, and the oak tree at the edge of the clearing flashed, then burst into flames.

"Did lightning just hit that tree?" asked Fergus, releasing her. "But the sky is clear."

"Yes." said Seilra, her face pale. She jumped to her feet.

"So, same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure." said Fergus. "Tomorrow, I'll win."

"Right." said Seilra, and flashed a quick grin before she caught herself. She ran from the clearing.

And so, it began. Every morning, Seilra would insult Fergus as he ate his breakfast, and then they would spar until they agreed to a draw. Over time, her insults grew less serious, though Fergus wondered if he was just getting used to her.

They began to talk during and after their fights. Seilra was very curious about all the cities he had visited in Fereldan, and Fergus wanted to know about the other Chasind clans. One morning, parried one of her blows, and asked,

"What were your parents like?"

Saelra looked at him, her eyes narrowed. Then, words began flowing out of her mouth so quickly Fergus could barely understand her.

"My mother was very tall, and beautiful. She had long, straight brown hair and the kindest smile. Pity I got neither of those things from her. She was from a clan up north, a clan legendary for its skill with daggers. My father was a scout and a messenger. He was sent there to deliver a message from our clan. It was love at first sight. The very night they met, they kissed, and the barren apple orchard they did so in, bloomed the next morning. The clans still speak of the sign. My father was short, like me, and dark. He had curly black hair just like mine. They made a strange-looking pair, but when they were together, it was like the world was singing for them." said Saelra dreamily. "My father sang to me every night, and my mother would read to me from her books. They were so proud when I began to show skill with both daggers and bows. Then, one morning, they left on a hunt with two other scouts. They never returned. Arl Howe, of Amaranthine, killed them for poaching." said Saelra.

"He killed my parents, too. My sister, my wife, my son." said Fergus. "One day, I will sink my blade into his throat."

Saelra nodded, a fierce look on her face.

"So it was your father who is from this clan? Kaetra's uncle? You two don't look anything alike." said Fergus.

Seilra laughed. "That's because my uncle married the palest woman to have ever been born. Have you seen Kaetra's mother? Her skin seems never to tan. She's one of the animal-keepers."

Fergus thought to himself, and then remembered the tall, pale, redheaded woman who tended the village's livestock. Hairris's mother.

"So Hairris is your nephew?" he asked.

"You aren't as dumb as you look." said Seilra. "Hairris was a surprise baby, ten years after they thought they were done having children. They should have known better, being the animal keepers themselves."

"Both of them are animal keepers?" asked Fergus.

"Yes. Kaetra is somewhat of an oddity. Most people in our clan grow up and take on their parents' roles, but Kaetra was always much more interested in plants than animals. When she started to show signs..."

"Signs? Like of magic?" asked Fergus.

"Yes. The healers offered her a place in their guild, and she begged her parents. They were unsure, but allowed it." said Seilra.

"So there are mages in the village?" asked Fergus. "I've never seen any."

"Sure you have. You know Tarris and Weilyra's son Virris, right?" asked Seilra.

"The tall, blonde scout?" asked Fergus.

"Yes. He's not actually a true scout. He is responsible for maintaining the defensive wards around the village, along with a few others. He also enjoys hunting occasionally. It is useful for our mages to have a cover story, in case any Chantry blunders into our village." said Seilra.

Fergus nodded. "Very clever." he said. "Most of the mages I have seen have been pale weaklings. I would never have suspected Virris."

"They're only weak because they are kept locked up in that Tower. Grippa call us barbaric, but what they do to their own people is disgusting." said Seilra.

Fergus was eating a rather strange-looking salad later that night when Kaetra approached him.

"I see you are feeling a little better?" she asked.

"Yes." said Fergus.

"Are you enjoying your meal? I helped pick most of it." said Kaetra.

Fergus chewed, and shrugged. "I don't think I've ever eaten anything like this before."

"I think it's delicious, but the strong flavors can take some time to enjoy." said Kaetra. "I picked something else for you. Something I know you'll enjoy."

Fergus looked up, and she dropped a handful of something onto his plate. Tiny red strawberries. Fergus laughed delightedly. "Strawberries? They're so tiny!" he said.

"They are wild around here." said Kaetra. "Try one."

Fergus bit delicately into one, and smiled. Tart sweetness exploded in his mouth. "They are really good. Much more flavor than the ones I've tasted."

Kaetra nodded and then walked away, her red braids swinging.

Weilyra sat on the bench next to him. "I see a little life is back in your eyes."

"That's what I hear." said Fergus.

"Good. I am sending you and Seilra out." said the woman, her brown eyes twinkling.

"On a hunt?" asked Fergus excitedly.

"Not precisely." said Weilyra.

Fergus heard Seilra shouting across the village.

"No! I told you, I'd never do it again, and I won't! Make someone else do it!"

Fergus looked at Weilyra, whose face had a guilty look.

"I need you two to go into the forest and catch a pig." she said.

"A pig? Did one get loose?" asked Fergus.

"No. I need you to catch a wild pig. A boar. Some of our animal keepers would like to breed our tame pigs with a wild one, in hopes of having some sturdier stock. Too many pigs died last year from the cold, but yet somehow the cold does not bother the wild boars around here." said Weilyra.

"Wait, you want it alive?" asked Fergus.

"Yes." said Weilyra. "And relatively uninjured."

Seilra came stomping over. "Did you hear what they want us to do, Fergus? Humiliating!" she steamed.

"Seilra is still angry about last year's attempt. She was...unsuccessful." said Weilyra.

"Unsuccessful is right! That damned boar nearly killed me. Look!" shouted Seilra, holding up her skirt. A long, white scar ran up her thigh.

"Danger doesn't usually scare you, Seilra." said Balris, leaning on a nearby tree. "Why don't you tell Fergus exactly why you don't want to go."

Seilra scowled. "Fine, I'll tell him. Last year Seilra and I were sent on this mission to catch a boar for the breeding stock. Right now they are very irritable, as it is mating season, and they charge anything that moves. One charged Seilra, and she flew forward, right into a pile of pig dung." said Balris, grinning.

Seilra huffed, her face a brilliant purple, while Fergus laughed uproariously.

"We'll do it, Weilyra." said Fergus.

"Good. I will have your gear ready in the morning." said Weilyra, and walked away, her braids twitching in suppressed laughter.

Fergus picked through the bags at dawn, and noticed it was lacking some vital components.  
"Where is the food?" he asked.

"Food? Why would we take that?" asked Seilra, her face quizzical.

"Because we're going to be gone for days...because we need to eat." said Fergus slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"It's spring. The forest is full of food." said Seilra, and slapped his hands away from the pack. She shouldered it, and pointed to the other one. "You take that one."

Fergus followed her out of the village, feeling uneasy. As soon as they were out of view of the village, Seilra stopped, and took off her boots.

"Tarris says we should wear boots always, to prevent injuries, but it's spring, and I just can't." said Seilra. Fergus looked at her strangely. "Doesn't it hurt to walk on on sticks and briars?"

"No." she said, and strode forward.

They stopped about midday near a stream. Seilra waded in, and stood stock-still, watching the water.

"What are you doing?" asked Fergus.

She held a finger to her lips, and then her hand shot out, faster than Fergus could follow. A fish flew through the air, smacking him in the chest and flapping on the bank. It started to slide back toward the water.

"Grab it!" said Seilra. Fergus grappled it clumsily, its scales cutting into his hands. He dashed it against a nearby rock, and it went limp. Another fish went flying past his head and his hand snaked out, catching it.

"Good catch!" shouted Seilra. Fergus grinned proudly, despite the pain in his hands. He saw Seilra digging around near the edge of the water, and she soon came walking up the bank, graceful despite the heavy, sticky mud.

She tossed some roots near Fergus and sat down next to him.

"What are those?" asked Fergus.

"Cattail tubers. They're tasty, roasted. I also have some watercress and spring onions to stuff in the fish." said Seilra. "Here, help me clean the fish."

She handed him a small knife and he picked up one of the fish. Seilra looked at him sharply, and grabbed his wrist.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked.

"Nothing." said Fergus.

She forced his fist open, and lightly stroked his palm. "Did the fish do this?" she asked.

"Yes. My hands are callused from the sword, but everywhere else they are pretty tender." said Fergus.

Seilra lightly touched the inside of his hand. "They are soft! Like a baby's!" she said.

"Thanks." said Fergus, and snatched his hand away.

Seilra laughed. "You must have lived some kind of life in that castle." she said.

Fergus ignored her, and began gutting the fish.

Fergus ate the fish, which was delicious, and then laid back in the grass.

"That was really good." he said.

"I told you the forest would feed us." said Seilra, who stretched out next to him.

"You're a genius." said Fergus. "I wouldn't have known what to eat."

"Oh, I just know the basics. Kaetra, now she can make a feast out of wild food." said Seilra.

"Yeah, she found that salad last night, right? She also brought me some strawberries." said Fergus.

Seilra frowned. "What are your intentions toward my cousin?" she asked.

"Oh, Kaetra? I see her as a friend. I guess we're pretty close, so I see her more as a cousin or a sister." said Fergus.

"I don't think she knows that." said Seilra.

Fergus groaned. "She's not still...oh no. I accepted another one of her gifts. Damn it! I told her that I wasn't interested."

"No, you told her you were married. Now, you no longer have a wife. This probably makes her think she has a chance." said Seilra.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her outright that I am not interested, and never will be. Ugh, she's so young, too." said Fergus. "How old is she, exactly?"

"Well, I am six years older than she is. I am twenty-six. How old are you, anyway?" asked Seilra.

"Twenty-nine. I will be thirty in the fall." said Fergus. "My sister would have just turned twenty. Oh, Katie." he sighed.

Seilra got to her feet quickly. "Well, let's get going. We have a boar to catch."

They walked until the sun began to set. Seilra pointed out boar tracks.

"He's been here, though not for a couple days. I assume he'll be back, though. There are plenty of fallen trees around here, which are good for worms and grubs, his favorite food." said Seilra. "We should set our traps out tomorrow. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go catch us some food."

"Can I help?" asked Fergus.

"You stay here and light a fire. I won't be long. Don't be afraid, the fire will keep the monsters away." said Seilra.

"Oh, shut it." said Fergus.

Seilra soon returned with a pheasant and eggs. "Kind of gross, cooking a pheasant in her own eggs. Delcious, though." said Seilra.

They ate in silence until a question burst out of Seilra's mouth.

"What was she like?" demanded Seilra, her eyes flashing.

"Who?" asked Fergus, ripping meat from the leg he was chewing on.

"Your wife." said Seilra.

"She was-beautiful. Tall, and graceful. She was Orlesian nobility, and very elegant. She had long, light brown hair that turned golden in the sun, and very pale, creamy skin. Her hands were incredibly soft. She abhorred fighting, and used to beg my sister to let her make her over. My sister was like you-tough and rough around the edges. Oriana worried my sister would never smooth those edges. I guess she never did." said Fergus sadly.

Seilra looked at him, and then stood up and took his plate. She noisily dug a hole and scraped the plates into them, trying to give him some privacy.

Fergus sat, and stared at the ground. The sorrow over Oriana's death left a deep ache in his chest. He missed her, and Oren. He missed his easy conversation with Kate. He missed the feeling of having a family, of knowing every day that he was loved. A sob rose in his throat, and he wept for his family. The cold night air stung his cheeks, and he sucked in a breath. The desire to die was gone, and in him burned a greed for life. Fergus stood up and wiped his eyes, determined to no longer go through life as a golem, cold and unfeeling. He did not see Seilra, watching him across the fire, her face mirroring his sorrow.

Fergus slept soundly, and he awakened to Seilra's soft snores next to him. He jumped up, and shook her.

"You never woke me for watch! We could have been killed! You know the dangers that live in this forest!" he shouted into her sleepy face.

"You idiot." she said, and held up the pendant around her neck. "This is an alarm ward. It has a forty foot radius, and burns if anything large crosses it."

Fergus inspected the pendant. "I've never seen anything like this before." he said suspiciously.

"Of course you haven't. It's Chasind magic." said Seilra. "Invented by our very own Virris."

Fergus reached out a hand and touched the pendant, his fingers stroking Seilra's neck. She jumped back as if she had been burned, and scowled.

"Ready to begin?" she asked brusquely, and got out a shovel. She handed him one, and they began to dig.

"Why did you bury our scraps yesterday?" asked Fergus.

"Bears. They are coming out of hibernation, and are very hungry. Bears are another excellent reason not to carry food with us." said Seilra.

Fergus nodded. "Of course." he said.

They dug a few pits, and covered them with brush. The bottoms of the pits had nets strung over them, for ease of pulling an angry boar from them.

Fergus wiped the sweat from his eyes and winced, his hands bloody.

Seilra saw him wince and walked to the back. She returned with a jar.

"Hold out your hands." she said.

Fergus held them out, and she spread some of the brown mush from the jar onto his hands. His hands stung, and he began shaking them. "Ouch! What did you do?" he asked, dancing from foot to foot.

"Hold still! You'll shake off all the medicine."

"That was the plan." said Fergus, but held his hands still, eyeing Seilra. Soon, his hands stopped stinging, and the bloody blisters closed.

"See?" said Seilra, and grabbed his hand to inspect it. "Better," she said, looking satisfied.

"Thank you, Seilra." said Fergus, and lifted her hand to his lips mockingly.

Seilra's cheeks pinkened, and she looked at him nervously, then pulled away.

Seilra went to a stream to catch more fish, and Fergus had an idea. He searched near the fallen trees by the traps, and found what he was looking for. He saw Seilra, sitting near the stream, gutting the fish. He dropped the bag he was carrying into her lap.

"Why was the mushroom such a fun guy?" he asked.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Because it was good for morel. Get it? These are morel mushrooms." said Fergus.

Seilra's laugh rang through the trees. "That is awful." she said. "You're lucky I love morels,."

"Or what? You'd punch me? Like you could even land a blow." said Fergus mockingly. Seilra shrugged and popped a mushroom into her mouth. "These will be great with the fish, thank you, Fergus."

"I used to hunt morels every year with Nan and Kate." said Fergus. "Later, I took Oren along."

Seilra nodded.

They ate, and Fergus enjoyed the afternoon sun beaming down on his back. He also enjoyed the sight of Seilra, stretched out blissfully in the sunlight, her brown toes wiggling in the grass.

"How, exactly, are we going to lure the boar into the trap?" asked Fergus, suddenly uncomrtable with his train of thought.

"Oh, that's simple. This." said, rolling over and reaching into the pack. She held up a vial. "Piss from sow in heat. Brings the boars running. If only it were so easy with humans. I could just squat, and bam! A mate!" she said, laughing as she mimed squatting, her thighs flexing.

"I think for many men, all you would need to do is squat like that, and they would come running." said Fergus. Seilra rolled her eyes and kicked him square in the side.

They sprinkled the pee around the traps, and then Seilra climbed into a nearby tree and motioned for Fergus to follow her.

"Come up. We don't want to be charged by the boar." said Seilra.

Fergus climbed up rather clumsily, and she laughed at him.

"I haven't climbed a tree since I was a child, and I never did it much then, either." said Fergus.

"Oh yes, you're afraid of heights, aren't you?" asked Seilra.

"A fact you enjoy pointing out." said Fergus, holding onto the trunk of the tree while he sat down next to her. Despite his time in the tree house, he still felt dizzy this high, and looked at Seilra to avoid looking down.

"I'm sorry I was so awful to you." said Seilra seriously, and put a hand on his arm.

Fergus nodded. "I was terrible to you, too. Let's forget it."

Seilra smiled, and Fergus noticed what white, straight teeth she had. He felt the dizziness intensify, and she leaned forward slightly. The tree shook suddenly, and Fergus pitched forward. He heard Seilra scream, and everything went black.

Fergus awakened to a terrible din. He looked, and saw Seilra leap nimbly over one of the pits, a huge, bristling boar close behind. The boar crashed through the brush, and squealed as it was caught in the net.

"You're awake." said Seilra, panting. "Good. We have two of the bastards snared."

Fergus got up and walked over to one of the pits. He looked down, and sure enough, another boar glared up at him.

"Do we need both?" asked Fergus.

"We should take both of them. I don't want to do this again next year." said Seilra.

"You caught them both yourself?" said Fergus. "Wow."

"Not exactly. You falling out of the tree made the little one charge, and he fell right into the first trap. The second, who was already ramming the tree with his tusks, was not so stupid. He rushed , intending to gore you, but I jumped out of the tree to distract him. From there, it was an easy jump, and he went down."

Fergus smiled. "Good job, Seilra. Tarris and Weilyra will be happy."

They pulled the struggling boars up. Fergus panted with the strain. Seilra was strong, but Fergus still bore most of the weight. Seilra looped the nets to a tree, and began cutting branches off a tree.

"We have to make something they can ride on as we drag them through the trees. They won't walk without charging us." said Seilra. "I should have thought of this."

Fergus shrugged. "We can drag them. It won't be too far."

The return journey took less time, as they did not need to follow the boar's tracks. It was considerably noisier, however, with the boars squealing their outrage nearly the entire time. Balris spotted them, and came running. He looked at the boars and whistled.

"Some big, mean ones, I see." he said.

Fergus nodded. "Seilra caught them." he said.

Seilra smiled proudly and nodded. Balris helped them drag the boars into the village. Kaetra's mother came bustling across the village.

"Wonderful! These boars are just what I was looking for!" she said happily, and bent down to the boars. She cut through the nets before Fergus could stop her, and the boars came charging out. Fergus covered his eyes.

"Stop. Calm." said Raetra, and amazingly, the boars stopped. She reached into her apron and pulled out a couple dried apples. She held them out, and boars delicately plucked them from her hands.

Fergus stared, his mouth open, as the boars followed Raetra to the edge of the village, and went into the pen.

"What the hell?" he whispered to Balris.

"What?" asked Balris, apparently unfazed by Raetra's miraculous control over the boars.

"Two wild boars just followed her, simple as that." said Fergus.

"Of course they did. She's the animal keeper." said Baltris simply.

"Why didn't she go out and catch them, then?" asked Fergus.

"Oh, she couldn't leave her animals here. Besides, they would not trust her if she were the one to capture them." said Balris.

Fergus shook his head. Balris's explanation was gibberish to him.

Tarris and Weilyra were very happy with their work, indeed. Tarris announced a celebration, and the whole village buzzed into action.

Fergus found himself sitting next to the fire with Balris and Seilra, somehow locked into a three-way drinking contest.

"Ugh, I'm too old for this." said Fergus, eyeing the mug in front of him balefully.

"Nonsense." said Balris. "Look at Tarris. He's old enough to be your dad." Tarris danced by, a wreath of flowers in his hair.

"Did he just pass with violets braided into his hair, or is this grog finally making me hallucinate?" asked Fergus.

"Don't they do that where you come from? The first summer celebration, the adults give flowers to the ones they fancy. Violets are reserved for life-mates." said Balris.

Fergus shook his head. "Most Fereldans are rather more..reserved. Maybe in Orlais they might do something like that.." he said, eyeing the flowers in Balris's hand. "Who are those for?

"Why, for you, of course." said Balris, grinning. Fergus choked on his drink, and Seilra clapped him on the back while Balris laughed.

"Lighten up, Fergus. They're for Kaetra, who else?" said Seilra.

"Are you going to get the nerve to give them to her?" asked Fergus. "It looks like you've been holding them for a while-they're wilting."

Balris looked down at them. "Yes. Yes, I'll do it, right now." he said, and walked bravely off in direction of Kaetra, who was laughing with some other healers and the tall mage, Virris.

Fergus looked over at Seilra. "I guess it's just me and you. Bottoms up." he said, and drained his glass. She did the same, and he looked at her over the top of his glass.

"You don't have any flowers." he said.

"No." she said.

"Why not? You're pretty." said Fergus.

"I think most people are sure I would cut them if they offered me flowers. No one is brave enough, I guess. That's fine. I think this is a stupid tradition, anyway." said Seilra, and grabbed her mug. "Well, I'm done for the night. I will see you in the morning. We have a spar to settle."

Fergus watched her walk away, and wished he had flowers to offer her. Balris appeared soon after, his head hanging dejectedly.

"What happened?" asked Fergus.

"Well, I was just about to give her these, when Virris did some witchery and offered her the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. How could I give these to her, then?" asked Balris, and threw his handful of wildflowers to the ground in disgust.

"Did you even look to see if she accepted them?" asked Fergus. "Look, she's still not wearing any in her hair."

"She isn't?" slurred Balris, and looked up. He brightened. "Well, isn't that something." he said.

Fergus smiled, and went back to his house.

One morning, nearly a month later, Balris followed Fergus after breakfast, and was amazed at what he witnessed. Seilra and Fergus circled one another, shouting taunts.

"Today, you will wish you had never been born." shouted Seilra.

"Ah, and that is a change from any moment I spend with you?" mocked Fergus.

Balris winced, expected Seilra to explode in fury, but instead she grinned. He watched as they clashed, neither getting the upper hand. It exhausted him just to watch them. Finally, Fergus held up a hand, panting.

"Draw?" he asked.

"Draw," gasped Seilra, holding her sides. They limped off the field in opposite directions. Balris raced back to the village. He told the other scouts, none of whom believed him.

The next morning, a crowd waited around the sparring field. Balris began tallying bets. Betting was split pretty evenly.

Balris watched Fergus walk onto the field, his eyes scanning the crowd. They narrowed when they saw Balris. Fergus walked over. "So, I see you decided to tell everyone you've ever met about Seilra and my little sparring matches."

"Not everyone. A few of the merchants I know couldn't make it." quipped Balris. "It's a show of support for you, Fergus. I bet a deer on this match, so you better win."

Fergus laughed. "Maybe I should lose, just to spite you."

"And let Seilra win? You could never do that. She'd never let you hear the end of it. Ugh, she's insufferable NOW, can you imagine what she'd be like?" said Balris.

Fergus heard the crowd whistle and cheer, and saw Seilra walk out. She walked to the middle of the field, met his eyes, and bowed sarcastically.

"M'lord, will you favor me by getting your ass kicked?" she shouted.

"Only for such a beautiful lady." returned Fergus, and her eyes widened. He laughed at the blush that crept into her cheeks.

They circled one another, like the duels of so many mornings. Again, they crashed into one another, neither faster than than the other. It went on for some time, with the crowd shouting encouragement. Then Fergus heard a high, familiar voice above the rest.

"Go, Fergus!" shouted Kaetra. Fergus saw Seilra frown, and knew she had heard her cousin, cheering for him. He saw his opening and swept his foot out, tripping her. She felt onto her back, and Fergus grinned.

"We have a winner!" shouted Balris.

Fergus held out a hand to Saelra, who rolled away from him, refusing his help. She brushed herself off.

"Good one. "she said quietly.

"What, no accusations of cheating? I'm wounded." said Fergus. Seilra shrugged and disappeared into the crowd.

The next morning, she did not appear to insult either Fergus or his breakfast. He waited for her at the field, but she did not show up there, either. He looked around the village for her, but she was nowhere to be found. She made herself scarce every morning. Fergus found himself missing her sarcastic humor, and the way her brown eyes missed nothing. He even missed the bruises their sparring had left on his arms and legs.

He was eating his breakfast slowly one day, and he felt eyes watching him. He turned to see the blond pirate staring down at him.

"Hello." said Tarris. "You've made incredible progress, I'm happy to say. The big hunt is coming up in a couple months, and I hoped you'd be ready."

"But only members of the clan can join the hunt." said Fergus.

"That's why you're going to join the clan." said Balris from behind Fergus. Fergus turned.

"What?" he asked.

"My family, specifically. My request has been approved. Soon, you'll be my brother." said Balris.

Fergus choked. "Really?" he asked shakily, his throat constricting.

"Really." said Balris, and reached out to slap Fergus on the back. Fergus pulled him into a hug and Balris laughed.

"I can't believe you would do this for me.I'm sorry you had to put up with me during those dark months." said Fergus.

"I understand, Fergus. No one was expecting you to recover as quickly as you did, though. Lucky you had Seilra to slap some sense into you."

"Yeah, she's good at that." said Fergus ruefully. "I have to tell the others the good news!"

Fergus found Taedra at her loom. She turned and smiled when she saw him.

"Guess what? I'm joining the clan!" said Fergus. She got to her feet. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she cried. Taedra saw Kaetra sitting near the fire, grinding some seeds into a bowl. "Kaetra, did you hear?"

"What?" asked Kaetra.

"Fergus is joining the clan!" she said.

Kaetra looked up at Fergus, her blue eyes watering. "Oh, Fergus!" she said, and stood up. She threw her arms around him.

Fergus patted her back and then pulled out of her embrace. "I'm joining Balris's family." he said.

"Do you know where Seilra is? I haven't seen her recently, and I'd like to tell her." said Fergus.

A strange look crossed Kaetra's face. "Down by the river, probably. She likes to wash her clothes there, even though that part of the river is fed by a spring, and is still cold. She's stubborn, though."

"She certainly is." said Fergus, and headed toward the river. He found Seilra there, skipping stones, laundry nowhere to be seen.

"Hi." he said.

She looked up, and smiled cautiously.

"Hi." she said.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not here to push you in." said Fergus. "You'd think we weren't friends, the suspicious look you just gave me."

"We're friends?" asked Saelra.

"Yes." said Fergus. "And if you try to argue with me, I will push you in."

"I'd like to see you try." sneered Saelra, and shrieked as Fergus rushed forward, tackling both of them into the river.

She squawked in outrage. "I thought you weren't here to push me in?" she asked.

"I wasn't. I was here to tell you important news, but then you taunted me, and I forgot." said Fergus.

She splashed him and he grabbed her, dunking her head under the water. She struggled against him, and he was suddenly aware of her slick, lean body against his, her skin hot against his.

Fergus pulled away and scrabbled up the riverbank.

"Where have you been, Seilra? I've looked for you in the mornings."

"Well, you won, didn't you? Why spar anymore?" asked Saelra.

"Because I cheated, that's why, and you know it. Your cousin distracted you." said Fergus, shivering in the morning air. Seilra sat next to him, her teeth chattering. Fergus draped an arm over her shoulders. "Maker, that river is cold."

"Infant.." said Seilra. "What did you come here to tell me?"

"That I'm joining the clan." said Fergus quietly.

Seilra turned, her brown eyes wide. "What?" she asked, her black braids dripping onto Fergus's legs.

"Balris asked me to join his family as his brother. I can hardly believe it." said Fergus. "Tarris said it will be before the big hunt this fall."

"Oh, so you will get to join us? I worried that you would be left alone at the camp." said Seilra.

"You worried about me? How sweet. Really, Seilra, did you crack your skull when I tripped you?" asked Fergus, nudging her. "Besides, I wouldn't be alone. All the people who aren't scouts would be there. Kaetra would still be in camp."

"Yes, she would." said Seilra, an odd tone in her voice. "I'm sure she would be very happy to have you to herself."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fergus. He groaned. "Oh, no. I forgot to have my little talk with her. I was so surprised with the boars, and then the celebration, that it completely flew my mind.

"The time has given her much encouragement, I'm sure." said Seilra.

"But I don't want her. I see her as a sister. She even has nearly the same name as my dead sister Kate." said Fergus. He did not see Seilra's slight smile. "I guess I'll have to talk to her." Fergus leaned against Seilra. "But you're so nice and warm. How do you stay so warm?"

Seilra smiled. "I didn't grow up a prissy noble, that's how."

Fergus grinned wickedly. "Then you won't mind a quick dip in the river." he said, and scooped her into his arms, and flung her into the river. He turned and ran back to the village, her screams echoing in his head.

Fergus appeared in the village, soaking wet, with his cheeks flushed. He marched up to Kaetra, who looked at him and licked her lips. He obviously did not know what an enticing picture he presented.

"Kaetra, I have something to say to you. In private." said Fergus.

Kaetra got to her feet quickly. "Of course." she said.

Fergus led her into the woods, away from the village.

"Oh, Fergus, I hope I gave you enough time to grieve for your wife. The attraction between us is so difficult to resist." said Kaetra.

"Er-about that." said Fergus. "There isn't anything between us, Kaetra, and there never will be. I feel for you like a brother feels for a sister, and I don't see that changing."

Kaetra gasped. "What?" she asked tremulously. Fergus could see her eyes filling with tears, and he sighed.

"It's not anything to do with you. I just-you're young, and you don't know what you want, yet. I wouldn't take advantage of that." said Fergus kindly.

"So you are just waiting for me to grow up?" asked Kaetra, grasping at straws.

"No. Kaetra, I can't make this any more plain. We will never be romantically involved. Not ever." said Fergus, and he turned away, heading toward camp. He ignored Kaetra's sobs and kept walking. He felt guilty for hurting the girl, but knew her hurt would be worse if he had let her build her hopes up.

That night, Balris again met Fergus in the cabin, his eyes angry.

"So Kaetra's not good enough for you?" he hissed.

Fergus groaned. "What did you want me to do? Should I bed her? Would that make you feel better?"

Balris leapt toward Fergus, his face furious. Fergus stepped neatly to the side, and Balris crashed into the wall.

"You idiot. Don't blame me for your utter lack of testicles." said Fergus. "You like her, but you've never told her. Try it out."

"I don't know how. I'm scared she doesn't like me." whined Balris. Fergus sighed, and got into bed.

"Well, whatever you decide, leave me out of it." said Fergus, and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Fergus was enjoying one of the first tomatoes of the year when the rest of his breakfast upturned into his lap.

"Are you going to eat your meal, or wear it?"drawled Seilra, grinning.

"Both, it seems." said Fergus. "I take it we're back on?"

"Indeed." said Seilra.

Fergus walked out to the clearing, his stomach strangely upset. He saw Seilra leaning against a tree, her wide smile visible from yards away.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Fergus.

"I'm smiling because it unnerves you." said Seilra, and thrust forward. Fergus barely avoided her dagger, and twisted away, laughing.

"Oh, it does? Maybe it's because your face is so pretty when you smile." said Fergus, and watched her stumble slightly. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Little girls shouldn't play grown up games." he mocked.

Seilra's eyes flashed golden in the morning sun. "I'll get you." she hissed. They clashed into a familiar pattern, frustration showing in each face. Fergus swept his foot out and she sprawled forward, the skirt on her armor flying up. Fergus stared at her green smallclothes, his mouth open. He heard her laugh and found himself facedown, his arms pinned, her boot on his neck.

"Oh, but I'm no little girl." said Seilra.

"You did that on purpose? Sneaky." said Fergus. "And entirely unfair."

Seilra took her foot off his neck and crouched next to him, her breath hot in his ear as she murmured, "I never fight fair, Fergus. You know that."

She walked away and Fergus stared after her, feeling as the boar must have when the ground underneath him disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Fergus looked around the camp for Balris. His familiar brown hair was nowhere to be seen, so he settled for Tarris.

"Tarris, do you have anything you need me to do?" asked Fergus.

"Not really, lad. Mebbe you want to take a bath before tonight? You want to make a good impression on the rest of the clan, right?" asked Tarris.

"Oh! Yes, I suppose I should. I'm nervous. What if I mess up?" asked Fergus.

Tarris laughed, his blond beard shaking. "I remember exactly how I felt the day before I joined. I wanted to run away. Far, far away. I'd never had a family before, you see. I was a city rat, and then at the ripe age of nine, I stowed away on a ship. The captain found me, made me into a deck-swabber, and I grew up on ships. Piratin' is dangerous business, though, so I learned not to get too attached to anyone. Then the Sundown abandoned me to my fate, and turns out my fate was Weilyra."

Fergus nodded. "It's different for me. I've always had a loving family, and I'm worried that I'm betraying them somehow, joining the clan." mumbled Fergus.

"They're dead, Fergus. If they were as loving as you say, then they would want you to be happy." said Tarris bluntly.

Fergus scuffed his boot against the grass. "I guess they would. Kate would laugh at me, being so hang-dog. It's just-if I think of them too long, I get physically ill. The thought of my son, my baby, really, dead? The rest of them were adults, at least. Oren was just a little boy." said Fergus.

Tarris nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Weilyra and I, we had a girl."

"Who is she?" asked Fergus.

"Who was she, more like. She died of a sickness when she was only eight. Just started getting tired, then faded away." said Tarris, his blue eyes sad. "I would have traded my life for hers, easy. Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way."

Fergus looked at Tarris. "I suppose I should go get cleaned up, then. What should I wear?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Taedra's been working on something for you." said Tarris.

Fergus headed toward the looms. "Taedra." he said to the woman, whose eyes were squinting in concentration.

She looked up. "Fergus." she said, and stood up quickly, covering her work. "You aren't supposed to see this."

"Is it for tonight? Tarris told me you had something for me-" said Fergus.

"That bugger knows that you aren't to see it until right before the ceremony." said Taedra.

"Oh, I've never been good with that sort of thing. I snuck a peek at Oriana in her wedding dress during one of her fittings." said Fergus.

"Well, you won't get a peek at this! Now, get out of here!" said Taedra, and swatted at him.

Fergus walked down to the stream. He heard laughter, and saw a group of kids, washing laundry. They saw him, and waved.

"Fergus! Good luck tonight!" a boy with a missing tooth yelled.

Fergus felt wet arms wrap around his waist, and he looked down at the red haired river urchin clutching him.

"Hairris." he said. "Hello."

"HiFergusI'?" blurted the boy.

Fergus laughed. "Why don't you see what Johnny thinks of the grasshopper? He's back at my house. You can get him ready for the party."

Hairris squealed excitedly, and shouted to the other children. "We can dress up Johnny for the party!"

"I have a purple hat he can wear! Used to be my baby sister's!" shouted the gap-toothed boy.

"I have ribbons we can tie in his fur!" shouted another child.

Fergus groaned. "No, I meant maybe brush him?" he said feebly, but the children were already running for the village, muddy legs flying.

Fergus gathered up the forgotten laundry, which was mostly clean, and put it into a basket. The children gone, he was free to bathe. He waded into a part of the stream with more tree-cover, and began scrubbing his arms.

Fergus submerged himself, rinsing the soap from his hair and face, and stood in the stream, his bare chest gleaming in the sun. He heard something moving in the trees above him, and he looked up. Recognizing the dirty brown feet above him, he jumped and grabbed the branch, shaking it.

He caught the body that fell from the trees.

"Enjoying the show, Seilra?" he asked the woman in his arms. She blushed and squirmed out of his grasp.

Fergus laughed at her mortification.

"I was keeping an eye on the children, making sure none of them drowned, or worse, ruined the laundry." said Seilra. "But then they left, and you started taking your clothes off-"

"And you watched, like lecher." said Fergus, grinning.

"You would have done the same!" insisted Seilra.

"No I wouldn't! I have no interest in watching men bathe." said Fergus.

"You know what I mean! You'd watch me bathe!" said Seilra.

"I wouldn't. I'm a gentleman. My mother taught me better manners than that. Shame on you, for thinking so low of me." said Fergus.

Seilra cocked an eyebrow. "I think you're actually telling the truth. Hmm. Well, put some clothes on, before I embarrass myself more by ogling you."

Fergus shook himself off and stood on the bank. He pulled on his trousers.

"Okay, I'm decent." he said to Seilra's back. She turned.

"Hardly." said Seilra. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Only about what poor Johnny is going to look like." said Fergus.

"So you're not at all nervous about the whole gaining-a-new-family-blood-oath thing?" asked Seilra.

"Blood oath?" asked Fergus.

"Yeah. Very intense, very, uh, bloody." said Seilra, grinning in a manner that made Fergus very, very afraid.

"Balris never mentioned anything like that." said Fergus, frowning.

"He wouldn't know. He's never seen one happen. I haven't, either, but Tarris told me about it." said Seilra.

Fergus grimaced. "Well, I've shed blood for lesser reasons. I suppose it won't be that bad."

"I hear they take so much blood that you'll be weak for days." said Seilra.

Fergus paled. "I'm going to go contemplate my mortality. Maybe have a last meal."

Seilra laughed nastily as he walked back to the village.

Fergus rescued Johnny from a pack of children. Johnny seemed perfectly happy being combed and coddled, but Fergus needed something to take his mind off the impending ceremony.

The sun started to disappear behind the trees, and Taedra approached him.

"It's ready. Come to my house." she said.

Hanging off the door in her house was a beautiful blue tunic, with dark red thread along the seams. Faint green embroidery decorated the sleeves.

"Blue is a Highever color." said Fergus.

"I know, dear. The ochre is the clan's color, and the green is Balris's family. You won't have to give up your family to join a new one." said Taedra.

Fergus smiled. "How did you get to be so wise? Oh yes, it must be your advanced age."

Taedra moved swiftly, and cuffed him on the back of the head. "Try it on."

Fergus shed his shirt, and pulled the tunic over his head. It fit perfectly, the fabric smooth and soft against his skin. "Perfect." he said.

"Well it better be. I'm the Master Weaver for a reason." tutted Taedra.

"Thank you, Taedra." said Fergus, and hugged her.

"Now, don't get it wrinkled!" scolded Taedra. "And put on some decent pants. Those are a sight."

Fergus climbed to his house and pulled on a pair of clean linen trousers. He heard a whistle behind him.

"Looking good!" said Balris. Balris was dressed in a green tunic, the same red thread along the seams. The green suited him, setting off his skin and hair nicely.

"Why, Balris, you almost look nice." said Fergus.

Balris laughed. "I look fantastic, thank you very much. Let's hope Kaetra notices. Though I doubt she will, with such a fancy gentleman as yourself about."

Fergus shook his head. "Let's get down there."

Fergus climbed down the ladder after Balris. Balris waited for him at the bottom.

"You must be nervous. Your hands haven't shaken coming down that ladder for a very long time."

"Yes, I am. Ugh. I haven't eaten all day-I didn't want to lose my lunch at the ceremony." said Fergus.

"Good thing there's a massive feast prepared." said Balris. "Come on, it's not so bad. It'll be over before you know it."

Fergus followed Balris to the middle of the village. Glowing balls of light circled the clearing, weaving through the darkening day. The balls glowed in the different colors of the families involved. The occasion was rare enough that the mages risked an outright display, and a grand one, at that. Fergus smiled when he saw Tarris, Weilyra, and Seilra standing at the front of the crowd.

Fergus walked up to them. He saw the other masters of the other occupations near them. Taedra, Kaetra's mother and father, an old man that Fergus had often seen walking with Virris, who he assumed was the master healer, and the gardening master stood, waiting.

"Fergus Cousland." said Tarris formally. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." said Fergus, and swallowed nervously.

"Balris Sarillen, state your petition." said Weilyra.

"Fergus Cousland is a fine warrior and scout. He has proven himself to be a valuable asset to the clan. More than that, he has become like a brother to me in the past months. I would be honored to have him join my family." said Balris, and he smiled at Fergus. "What is the elders' decision?"

"Accepted." said the elders in unison.

Balris turned to Fergus and hugged him. "Welcome, brother." he said, loudly enough for the rest of the village to hear.

"Welcome, brother!" shouted the villagers.

"Now, we feast!" shouted Tarris.

Fergus looked around, confused. "What about the blood oath?" he asked.

"Blood oath? What are you talking about? We don't mess with blood magic." said Balris, frowning. "We already have Templars sniffing around without doing any of that."

"Seilra told me-oh." said Fergus. He heard Seilra laughing behind him, and soon Balris, Weilyra, and Tarris were laughing, too.

"The old blood oath trick? Weilyra got me with that." said Tarris. "Come on, boy, it's time to eat!"

Fergus groaned, holding his overly-full stomach. Balris sat next to him. "Did you save room for alcohol? I hope so."

Fergus felt his stomach roll in protest. "No, no. Not a chance." he said.

Balris laughed. "I'm just kidding. Tomorrow is the adult party."

Fergus sighed in relief. "Good."

Fergus stared at the ceiling that night, his thoughts swirling. He had not felt this happy since the day he left Highever. Fergus had felt adrift without a family, and having one again was a relief. He remembered Tarris's words, and they helped to push aside the remaining guilt he felt for gaining a new family. Fergus closed his eyes and thought of Oriana, of the familiar memory of her kneeling before him. Her blue eyes kept darkening into those of another, and when Fergus came, it was not Oriana he imagined. Her hair was black, and braided, and her eyes were a warm brown. Seilra.

Fergus groaned and flipped onto his stomach. The guilt was back, and stronger this time. How could he so easily think of another woman? He loved Oriana.

_Oriana has been dead for over a year. Eventually, you have to let yourself move on._

Fergus buried his face into his pillow, pushing any thoughts of women out of his head. He awakened to Balris pulling him out of his bed.

"Get up, you lazy sod! Training starts today, and if we're not down there before-" Fergus heard a loud whistle.

"Shit!" cursed Balris. "Goddamnit Fergus, you sleep like the dead. Now we'll have to do extra laps."

"What are you talking about?' asked Fergus blearily, and stood. Balris flitted around him, helping him tie his armor.

"Hurry." said Balris, and they took the ladder two rungs at a time.

"I see that the Sarillen brothers ate too much last night. They're getting fat, and slow." boomed Tarris, his massive arms crossed over his chest.

"Sarillen brothers? Oh, that's me." thought Fergus, and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, and he thinks its funny? Ten extra laps." said Tarris. "Get your lazy asses to the training field."

"What's going on?" asked Fergus as he jogged after Balris.

"Training. A month or so before the big hunt, scouts train hard. It is necessary that we be in the best condition possible, so that we can bring home enough meat for winter." said Balris. "That means that Tarris and Weilyra kick our asses every single day until then. I guarantee that you'll be drinking tonight, to drown the pain."

Fergus grinned. "I doubt it. I've never been in this good of shape my entire life."

Hours later, Fergus stumbled to the edge of the clearing and vomited. Muscles were burning in his legs and back that he didn't know existed, before today. Luckily, he was not the only one who was feeling the burn. The other scouts were spread over the clearing, either lying on the ground, panting, or vomiting, like Fergus. Tarris had granted them a short break. Fergus wondered how he had ever thought the big pirate was friendly. He was obviously a sadist.

Archery practice was difficult. Fergus's arms felt like jelly from the endless push-ups Tarris had made them do. He was still a clumsy archer next to the rest of the scouts, and Tarris didn't let him forget it.

"Don't make me regret bringing you along! Aim, man! Are you closing your eyes before you release the arrow? Pathetic!" shouted Tarris. Fergus grimaced. He was used to hearing the harsh shouts of commanders, but usually those shouts were not directed at him. He funneled the anger bubbling his chest toward aiming, and his arrows began to fly swiftly and accurately.

"Nice, Fergus." said Seilra next to him.

"Seilra! Try to get into his pants on your own time!" shouted Tarris, and Seilra scowled.

When the sun finally disappeared behind the trees, Tarris reluctantly let them go.

Fergus dragged his leaden body back into the village. He saw that some of the other villagers had set up tables with food and alcohol. Fergus headed straight for the alcohol.

The aching in his legs finally began to subside. "Does it get easier? I hear we have Weilyra tomorrow." said Fergus to Seilra and Balris.

They groaned. "Weilyra is ten times worse. She doesn't yell, or even raise her voice. Yet, she is much, much more brutal." said Balris. "Oh, I don't even want to think about it."

Seilra winced. "Last year she made most of us cry."

"Not you, though." said Balris. "You never cry. Me, though, I cried enough for both of us."

Fergus caught Seilra's eye, and then looked away, ashamed. He remembered his words, more vicious than a punch, making her cry. Her leg rubbed against his, under the table.

"It doesn't matter." said Seilra, and Fergus knew she was not replying to Balris. He smiled slightly, and she nodded.

"Drink up, my friends." said Balris.

Later that night, Fergus saw Kaetra talking to Seilra. When he saw Seilra get up to get a refill, he nudged Balris.

"Now's your chance. Go to her." he said. Balris nodded, the alcohol giving him courage. He stood, and walked over to Kaetra. He mentioned something, and pointed up. Kaetra looked up, and her cheeks turned pink. Seilra paused near Fergus.

"Ah, so he did catch on to my plan." said Seilra. "Did you see what is in the tree?"

"What?" asked Fergus. "Mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe grows in the winter, stupid." said Seilra. "Why would that even matter? No, the nest of a bluebird. If two people stand under it and one mentions is, they must kiss."

"Like mistletoe." said Fergus. Seilra looked at him, and shook her head. "You're strange."

Fergus saw Balris lift Kaetra's chin, and lower his mouth to hers. Kaetra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Suddenly, Fergus was soaked. Rain had come out of nowhere and was pouring down, drenching everyone.

The people who had witnessed the kiss gasped and began whispering.

Fergus saw Seilra grin. "It's a sign." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Fergus.

"They are meant to be together. I felt bad for what I did to them earlier this year, so I found a bluebird nest. I then managed to get Kaetra under it. I hoped Balris would catch on, and it seems he did." said Seilra.

Fergus looked at her. "Aww, you're a romantic."

"What are you talking about? I just felt bad, is all." said Seilra, scowling. "Though the sign is more than I could have hoped for. They'll be married soon."

"What? So they kiss, it rains, and then they get married? Isn't that a little hasty? What if they aren't right for each other?" asked Fergus.

"If they weren't right, there wouldn't have been a sign. It's simple." said Seilra, looking at him incredulously.

Fergus rolled his eyes and looked back at Balris and Kaetra. The pair were clutching hands, staring at one another. Fergus had never seen such a wide, happy smile on his friend's face. He watched the pair separate, and Balris walked toward him.

"Did you see that? I knew it! I always knew it!" he said.

"See that you're soaking wet? Yes. So am I." said Fergus.

"The sign!" said Balris.

Fergus personally thought the business with "signs," was a load of superstitious garbage, but he was respectful enough to keep his views mostly to himself. He excused himself from the excited chatter of Balris and Seilra, and walked back to his home.

Fergus awakened with a start. The room was still dark, and he heard Balris's soft breathing. He peered out the window and saw the scout fire burning. He hurriedly pulled on his armor and woke Balris. Balris opened his eyes, the smile from the night before still on his face. Fergus wanted to throw up from the sickly sweetness of it all.

"You make me sick, Balris. Get dressed." said Fergus.

Balris shrugged and dressed quickly. "It's love." he said.

They arrived at the fire just as Tarris put his fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly. Minutes later, Seilra arrived, her armor not tied completely.

Fergus walked to her and helped her tie it.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"Kaetra kept me up all night talking about Balris. About what a handsome man he is, and so strong, and such a good hunter, and why hadn't she noticed? Blah." said Seilra.

"Sickening, huh?" said Fergus.

"Extremely." said Seilra. "And now, I get extra laps, too."

"Tarris didn't even seem to notice you were late. Look, he and Weilyra are making eyes at each other." said Fergus.

Seilra turned to look. "Oh, that is interesting. Maybe we'll get a reprieve. The both of them are hopeless romantics, you know. They were the last couple to have signs happen, until Kaetra and Balris." said Seilra.

After the fortieth lap around the field, Fergus was convinced that Seilra had been wrong. He ate his lunch quickly, remembering the day before, when Tarris had forced anyone not finished with their food to abandon it.

"See? I told you we'd have it easy." said Seilra.

"This is easy?" asked Fergus.

"This is how do you say it? A walk in the cake?" said Seilra.

Fergus laughed, choking on his sandwich. "You mixed it up. Either a cake walk or a walk in the park." he said.

"Yes. That." said Seilra. "I even heard that Weilyra is considering letting us spar later, instead of archery."

By the time they got to sparring, Fergus was again feeling beaten and tired. He beat his opponents easily, until he got to Seilra. Once again, they locked into a no-win battle. Eventually, the field began to darken.

"Everyone is dismissed!" shouted Weilyra.

Fergus eyed Seilra. "Do you fold?" he asked.

"No." she said.

Eventually, Fergus had to rely on the light from the moon to see her. Sweat poured off them, and the sword was slippery in his hand. He eventually held up a hand.

"Draw?" he asked.

"Yes." she panted, and grasped his hand. She then pulled him forward, intending on tripping him. He gripped her hand tightly and she crashed down on top of him.

"Cheater." he said.

"Ah, well." she said cheekily, shrugging. Her braids swung forward, tickling Fergus's face and neck. He looked up at her flushed face, her eyes bright. She moved, intending to stand up, but Fergus gripped her waist. She looked down at him and let out a shaky breath. Fergus tangled his hands in her hair and pull her face down to his. He lightly touched his mouth to hers. Seilra kissed him back roughly, her teeth scraping against his lips. She began exploring his mouth with her tongue, and Fergus was painfully aware of just how long it had been since had last had sex. Fergus gasped, his head grinding against the dirt of the training field. He ran his hands up her armor, the heat from her body so great he could feel it through the leather scales. Seilra pushed a leg between his and he rubbed himself against it, feeling wildly out of control.

Seilra tasted like salt and raspberries and something else. She pulled her mouth from his and trailed her mouth across his jaw, then down his neck. She licked at the sweat she found there, and Fergus moaned. He felt her fingers untying the laces of his trousers and he ran his hands up her legs, under the skirt of her armor. Her hand wrapped around his erection and Fergus closed his eyes. He felt her shift above him and then he felt warmth and wetness. Fergus looked down and saw her gaze burning into his, her mouth around him.

"Seilra!" he gasped. "Seilra, you don't have to-"

She pulled away a little. "Fergus, we're both adults. I want to. Believe me, I've wanted this for a long time." she said, and looked at him. Assured of his attention, she moved her her hand to her waist and unlaced her skirt. She pulled it and her small clothes off with one smooth movement. Not breaking his gaze, she then dropped her hand between her legs and put a finger inside herself.

Fergus swallowed. He had never seen anyone as shameless, as fearlessly sexy as Seilra. She smiled slyly, and crawled on top of him.

"I meant to prolong this, but I can't. I want you." said Seilra, and took him into her. Fergus made a strangled sound as she moved against him. She was hot and wet around him, and he thrust up into her. Fergus looked up at her, and she grinned triumphantly, which firmed his control. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and slowly licked it as she watched, then pressed it between her legs, rubbing her mercilessly. She gasped and thrust her hips against him. Fergus held himself in check just barely, but when she moaned and began clenching around him, he lost himself and thrust roughly up. His hands flew to her waist and he slammed her down onto him, biting his lip to keep the sound from escaping. Pleasure shot through him and he felt her eyes on him as he came.

Seilra sat, panting for a moment, then rolled off him. Fergus looked at the sky, thoroughly spent. He heard her pulling on her clothing, and he pulled up his trousers.

"Why do you wear those? None of the other men wear trousers under their armor." said Seilra.

"I don't know. Habit, I guess. I'm used to wearing heavy metal armor, and without trousers under it, it hurts." said Fergus. "You are incredible, you know."

Seilra looked at him sharply, then laughed. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks passed quickly. Training didn't get easier. Tarris and Weilyra thought of new, sadistic methods every day. One day they carried enormous packs filled with stones back and forth across the field. Tarris walked easily next to them, his pack the largest and heaviest.

"This is an endurance test, folks! Anyone who can't outlast a tired old man like myself don't deserve to be called a scout!" he shouted.

Scouts dropped in the heat, gasping. It was a hot summer day, the humidity so great that every breath felt like drowning. Sweat poured off them. Fergus watched the others crawl to the sides of the field. Eventually, only he, Seilra, and Balris remained. Tarris seemed to glide across the field, his face no more red than usual. Fergus hustled after him, his legs burning and leaden.

Fergus saw Seilra's scowl and knew she would not give up until she passed out. He looked up at the sky, which seemed to melt.

Fergus hit the ground heavily, and two of the sidelined scouts ran to him, dragging him into the shade.

"Drink this." one said, and held a waterskin to his lips. Fergus drank, and gasped.

"I can't go any further." he said.

"We better hope Balris or Seilra can outlast the old fucker this year." said Virris. "He is already considering not letting the mages along, since none of us managed it."

"How do you know that?" asked Fergus. "Mind-reading magic?"

Virris laughed, his booming laugh identical to Tarris's. "He's my father, you idiot! I can read his mind without magic. Wow, look at Seilra go. Who'd have thought that sickly little Seilra would grow up into such a fine-"

Fergus growled before he realized what he was doing, and then held a hand to his throat, mortified.

"Relax. I was going to say a fine warrior. I have no interest in warrior women, myself. Too many muscles." said Virris, grimacing.

"More like you don't want a woman who can kick your ass." said a female scout next to them, and pushed Virris.

Virris laughed. "Indeed. I had enough of that from my mother, growing up. No, I want someone soft and gentle. Someone like Fergus, here. Do you have a sister?"

Fergus snorted. "I had one. She would have eaten you for breakfast, wizard. She was only 19, and nearly as good as me in combat. She was loud, crass, and fierce. She was also my best friend." said Fergus. He pushed aside thoughts of Katie, and focused on Seilra's stubborn march across the field.

Balris walked next to Tarris, seemingly unaffected by the weight on his back. Tarris eventually began to pant, and his steps became less steady.

Balris pranced out ahead mockingly. "What's wrong, Tarris? Getting feeble in your old age?" he asked, grinning.

Seilra suddenly crumpled, and Fergus ran out to her. He picked her up easily and carried her off the field.

"A good attempt." said Virris as Fergus set her at his feet. "Here, drink this."

The three of them watched Balris dance the harvest dance across the field, Tarris gasping behind him.

"Go Balris!" shouted Fergus. His friend shot him a brilliant smile, the scar on his face crinkling.

Finally Tarris called it, and stumbled over to the cove of trees.

"That boy must be cheating. Mebbe his girlfriend gave him something?" he panted.

Fergus laughed, holding his stomach. "She gave him something, alright. Don't you remember, Tarris, the first time you laid with a woman? The next day, how you felt you could conquer anything in your path? That's Balris today."

Tarris looked speculatively at Balris, who was walking toward them, the smile still on his face.

"Ah, I guess you're right. Our boy has finally got his dick wet, eh?" he said crudely, and then laughed.

"I think it's more than that. You saw the sign." said Seilra. "They're thinking of getting married after we get back from the hunt."

"Really? Isn't that a little soon?" asked Fergus.

"No." said Tarris firmly.

Fergus kept his argument to himself. Balris saw his frown and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't believe in it, do you? Well, Seilra has been avoiding telling you something, and I think you should know." said Balris.

"What?" asked Fergus.

"Come with me." said Balris, wiping sweat from his forehead. They walked to the other side of the field, which hadn't been used since the night Fergus had spent with Seilra there.

"See anything unusual?" asked Balris. Fergus looked down. Strange orange flowers covered the ground where he and Seilra had dueled and later, laid together.

"Seems to me that when I left, you and Seilra were dueling here. You didn't come back until the morning." said Balris. "Want to tell me what, exactly, you were doing all night?"

Fergus stared down at the flowers. "Well, we had sex." he said bluntly.

"And these flowers, which are not native to this area, just happened to grow in the same spot?" asked Balris.

"Must have." said Fergus. He felt a bit light-headed, but he attributed it to the exercise. Fergus was not about to let some damned flower determine whom he married.

"It's a sign, and you know it, thickhead." said Balris exasperatedly. "You love her. I've seen you watch her. What's the problem?"

Fergus turned sharply and left, ignoring Balris.

The next two days, they rested and feasted in preparation. Fergus was nervous about the hunt, mostly because he was paired with Seilra. Fergus had been avoiding her since he saw the flowers. He was frightened by the desperate way he had reacted to her. He also did not want to think about what the sign might mean. No couple in the history of the clan who had the signs happen to them had divorced. Fergus felt a deep betrayal of Oriana. He knew that if she appeared, he would choose Seilra, and it made him feel sick. What kind of man was he, falling in love with another woman? So, he avoided Seilra, hoping to make some sense of his feelings toward her. They only intensified, sharpened by longing. Seilra seemed to understand, and for the most part, left him alone. This made him worry that she did not feel the same toward him.

Seilra kept giving him long, thoughtful looks, and he dreaded what he thought she was going to tell him. Fergus had never been this nervous or hung-up on a woman before. He had heard from various male friends about the "talk," but personally, had never experienced it. Handsome, extremely wealthy Fergus Cousland had never wanted for female attention. He had made the mistake once of commenting on a friend's sister, and later, that sister waited for him in his bedchambers. Ugh, that had been awkward. Oriana had been his from the moment he laid eyes on her. He never wanted to think that she had loved him for his money or his title, but that hadn't stopped the doubt from sometimes creeping in.

Here, in the village, he was just Fergus, a rather clumsy scout. He had thought Seilra was interested, that he had pleased her, but after three weeks of her avoiding any physical contact, he was convinced he hadn't. He was also sure that as soon as they were alone, she was going to suggest they "be friends." He couldn't do that. He wouldn't. The thought of forever being around her and not touching her was unbearable.

"Here, let me help you." said Balris, startling Fergus. "You need to wear this."

"Is that paint? I had heard the Chasind were painted savages..." said Fergus, and was rewarded with a hard cuff on the ear.

"Oh, you had, had you? Well, you're one of us, now. Maybe later we'll howl at the moon." said Balris, and began painting Fergus's face with the green paint.

"It's to help us blend into the forest. The pale ones like you and Virris really stand out if we don't paint them." said Balris.

"I read in a book that Chasind always have their faces painted." said Fergus. Balris rolled his eyes.

"And who wrote that book? Someone who came across us, out hunting, no doubt. No one who spent any time with us would have written that."

Seilra approached them. "Fergus, you come with me. Oh, you look nice." she said. "Very, uh, green."

Fergus looked up at her. Seilra wore little paint, just faint, elaborate designs on her cheeks. "These are just for show. I blend into the forest nicely." she said, pointing to her brown skin. Fergus looked away. Seilra was nearly unbearably beautiful, her nutbrown eyes glowing with excitement. Her black hair had been re-braided, and was now held back with a braided leather band. Some of the ends of her braids had green rooster feathers decorating them. Most women dressed up for dances. Seilra dressed up to hunt. It was unfair, really. How was Fergus supposed to concentrate with a woman next to him who looked like she had walked out of a Witch of the Wilds legend; gorgeous, wild, and intent on stealing his soul. Seilra raised an eyebrow at him, and he realized he had once again been staring.

"Yeah, yeah, brag it up. Ugh, this crap smells terrible." said Fergus. "And my face itches."

"We were two of the last in Tarris's little endurance test, so it us who will be the long-range scouts. We will circle the area and report back." said Seilra as they walked out ahead of the group.

Fergus nodded, his stomach a mass of pit vipers. He didn't want to think of what she might tell him, once they were out of earshot of the others. "Fine." he said.

They moved at a quick, easy pace, with Seilra taking the lead. When the sun was at its highest, Seilra signalled to stop.

"So, just tell me. You want to be just friends, right? Did I do something wrong? Was I too forward?" blurted Fergus.

Seilra crooked a black eyebrow at him, and then exploded with mirth.

"Oh Fergus, that's what you thought? I thought you saw the flowers, and I didn't want to push you into anything. The way I feel toward you-"Seilra broke off, and jumped up.

"Fergus!" she said sharply. "Get up. Right now. Look!" she said, pointing to the large, dark shapes grazing in the clearing ahead.

"Oh, what luck! If we can take some of this herd, the hunt will be over! We must return." said Seilra, and ran. Fergus ran after her, barely keeping up. They arrived at the scout camp an hour later, panting.

"Biteren. In the clearing." gasped Seilra.

"How many?" asked Tarris.

"Ten, maybe twenty." said Fergus.

Weilrya's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh, how wonderful! I'll get everyone. We must move quickly, before they move on."

They walked back to the clearing, the return much slower than their desperate run back to camp.

"I can't believe it. The biteren are not usually seen this far into the wilds. They favor wide, grassy plains." said Balris. "Dangerous beasties, but two or three can provide enough meat for the village for winter."

"Dangerous?" asked Fergus.

"Oh yes. They charge when angry, or startled, or just because they feel like it. Didn't you see the massive horns on them? Those are the females. In addition to their triple horns, they also have very sharp hooves." said Balris.

"Are we going to be able to take them down with arrows?" asked Fergus.

"Definitely. Have you seen what good shots we are?" boasted Balris, but Fergus saw worry in his eyes.

They crept up to the clearing. Weilyra nodded at Virris, who began casting something.

"He's casting protective wards. It will give us a little protection if one of them charges." whispered Balris.

Tarris held up two fingers, then two more.

"Shit." said Balris next to him.

"What? Isn't it a great honor to be chosen?" whispered Fergus. Tarris had assigned them numbers, and then held up Balris's number.

"Doesn't mean I'm not scared shitless." hissed Balris.

"You'll do the village proud. Do Kaetra proud." said Fergus quietly. "You'll have a nice hide to decorate your new house."

Balris brightened at this and nodded. He slowly strung his bow, and then watched for Tarris's signal. When Tarris dropped his hand, arrows flew through the air at the closest Biteren. It dropped, barely making a sound of protest. Balris grinned proudly.

Tarris held up more numbers, and Fergus saw Seilra's number. He saw her gaze, and smiled encouragingly. She grinned confidently, her white teeth stark against her skin. Weilyra signalled, and arrows again flew. Fergus was astonished by the quick and clean kills they were managing. He had never seen such accurate shooting.

Tarris held up the first group of numbers again. Balris nodded, and aimed.

Fergus watched in horror as two of the arrows collided, leaving only one to strike. The beast bellowed in pain, and then stomped a massive hoof into the ground. It lowered its head toward the trees where they were concealed, and charged. Fergus heard a terrible crashing, ripping sound as the animal tore through the wards, and continued to rush toward them. Fergus saw the horns, lowered for Balris, who sat in petrified horror, his face white. Fergus threw him out of the way, and screamed as he felt the horns rip into him.

The world seemed to slow around him, and he watched, detached, as scouts swarmed around them, sticking swords and spears into the beast. They pulled it off him, and he looked down to see the inside of his abdomen, red and pulsing. He held up a sticky red hand, feeling no pain.

Balris was sobbing next to him. "Why did you do that, you idiot? It was my mistake. I should have taken it."

Seilra pushed her way through the crowd of horrified faces surrounding him. Fergus looked up and saw her, outlined with golden light.

"Hi Seilra." he rasped, then spit blood onto the ground.

"Fergus!" she shrieked. "Oh, Fergus. Help him, Virris! Help him!"

Virris crouched next to him, then shook his head. "He's too far gone, Seilra." he said sadly.

Fergus heard him say this, but it didn't register. He stared at Seilra, watched the tears roll down her beautiful face, warping the designs painted on her face.

"It'll be an agonizing death, lass. You know what I must do." said Tarris, unsheathing a long hunting knife.

"No!" screamed Seilra, throwing her arms around Fergus, heedless of the blood staining her armor. She sobbed into his neck. "Fergus, can you hear me? Fergus?" she said. Fergus nodded, though his vision was blurred.

"Fergus, I love you. I was a coward, and I didn't tell you when I should have. I love you." she cried.

"I love you, too." croaked Fergus.

This just made her cry harder. Fergus felt a sharp, terrible pain and groaned.

"What in the-" whispered Balris, who was currently holding Fergus's hand and rocking next to him.

Fergus looked down. The blood had stopped its hasty exit from his body. Indeed, the skin itself seemed to be knitting back together.

"Virris?" asked Tarris, looking back at his son. The mage stared down, his mouth open. Sweat had washed away most of the makeup on the mage's face. He looked very young, his freckles contrasting against his skin, which was white in terror.

"It isn't me, Pa." he said.

"It's a sign." murmured Balris. "It's a sign."

An excited whisper travelled through the crowd standing around Fergus.

"By the Forest, do you see? There hasn't been one like this for three hundred years." said Weilyra.

Fergus groaned, his midsection in agonizing pain. "It doesn't feel like I'm better." he moaned.

"That's because you're not dying! Dying people don't feel pain very often. Oh, Fergus." said Seilra, and hugged him tightly to her.

"You three, get back to the village. The rest of us will butcher and carry the beasts back." said Tarris, gesturing.

Fergus was amazed to see that he could stand, and indeed, walk. He was a bit unsteady, but Balris helped him along well enough. They stopped to rest a few times, and reached the village just as the light was disappearing beneath the trees.

"Balris, would you mind staying with Kaetra tonight?" asked Fergus. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. No one was expecting us back so soon."

The woman in question ran forward, her red braids trailing behind her. "Balris! You're back!

Has something happened?" she asked worriedly, then cast an eye at Fergus.

"Fergus! You're covered in blood! Let me see." she demanded, and pulled up his tunic. Fergus's tattered leather armor had been left in the forest.

"Oh my. How did you survive this?" she said, running a hand across the wide, vicious red scar across his abdomen.

"Seilra cried on him." said Balris. Kaetra's eyes widened, then she let out a happy shriek, throwing her arms around her surprised cousin.

"Oh, Seilra! We can have a double wedding. I never dared to hope that both of us would have this happen." said Kaetra excitedly.

Fergus watched Seilra roll her eyes and he met her gaze, then shrugged and smiled.

Seilra followed Fergus up into his house, and then sat on the lower bunk, looking at him.

"Well, I guess it's out, then." she said, and then covered her face in her hands.

"Are you blushing, Seilra? Is the bold little hawk actually blushing?" asked Fergus, pulling at her hands and laughing. "And here I thought you were planning on telling me you just wanted to be friends. Getting gored by that beast was a relief."

Seilra eyed him balefully. "You are incredibly stupid. I don 't even know why I like you, idiot."

"Because I'm handsome and indestructible?" asked Fergus, grinning. He wanted to dance around the room, but he didn't want to push the limits of his healing, however miraculous it was.

"That certainly helps." said Seilra, and grinned back. "I feel shaky, and sick, and relieved. You should be dead. When you were lying there, your life flooding the ground, I wanted to die, too. I always knew love made one a weakling, but I had no idea it would turn me into _Kaetra."_

Fergus laughed. "She's not so bad, Seilra." he said.

"Oh, she's my cousin, and I love her. But you know how she is...she cries when the animals are butchered." said Seilra, and laughed derisively. "Fergus, don't ever do that again." she said, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Watch it. I'm still sore." joked Fergus, and ran his hand across the top of her head. "Does this mean you'll marry me, then?" he asked quietly. Seilra stiffened, and looked up at him. Silvery tracks traced down her face, which was illuminated from the moon shining through the window.

"I know you don't share our beliefs, Fergus." said Seilra. "I don't expect you-"

"Didn't share, Seilra. I certainly do now. I saw the inside of my abdomen, and yet, I am alive. I watched your tears heal me. I would have to be damned stubborn, and stupid, too, not to believe."

The corners of Seilra's mouth twitched.

"Don't you dare even say it, witch." said Fergus. "So how about it, Seilra?"

"How about what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh,so this is how it's going to be, huh? Do you want me to beg?" asked Fergus. Seilra bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Of course you do." said Fergus, and pulled out of her grasp, dropping to the ground in front of her. He prostrated himself, nose to the floor.

"Please, oh beauty of the forest, fierce huntress, dearest love. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife." said Fergus. He heard Seilra's loud, surprised laughter, and took it as a good sign.

"I have loved you since you flung my breakfast all over my lap. I love your eyes, your smooth skin, your indominatable spirit. I worship the ground you_

The door flew open, and Balris stood, looking down at Fergus. "What are you doing?"

"Proposing to Seilra, of course." said Fergus smoothly. He could feel Seilra glaring at him, and he smiled.

"You two are....weird." said Balris. "Just came to tell you that everyone is mad to see your scar. You may want to rethink marrying Seilra, with all the beautiful women-"

Seilra growled at this, and rushed forward.

"Whoa, kidding-kidding! Anyway, don't tarry too long with whatever perverted game the two of you are playing, because everyone is anxious to see you and Magic Tears here." said Balris, and exited.

Seilra slammed the door after him.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I worship the ground you walk on, the water you swim in, the air you breathe."

"Get up, you moron. You are ridiculous. Of course I'll marry you. I loved you since you insulted Kaetra, and I tightened my hand around your throat." said Seilra.

"Weirdos." came a voice just outside the door.

"Balris Sarillen, if you do not get off that porch this instant, my cousin or no, I will skin you and make your pretty little hide into a drum." snapped Seilra. They heard the ladder creak under the weight of Balris's hasty retreat. Seilra turned back to Fergus, and her eyes softened.

"I'd never seen anyone like you. After my parents' deaths, I refused to go on any trading missions. I hadn't seen a Grippa in over ten years. It galled me that I was so attracted to a noble one, one of the same who killed my parents." said Seilra.

"I am not the same as Arl Howe." said Fergus sharply.

"I know that, now. Let me talk, Fergus, or I'll never say it." said Seilra. "I was sure that Grippa had no honor. I saw the ring on your finger, and I know what that means for your people. I was determined to prove that you were just as bad as the rest of them, so I encouraged Kaetra's crush on you. She is a beautiful woman, and there are not many men who would resist her." said Seilra. "You did. Then you got the news about your family, and you just sat there. It made me so mad to see that I had been wrong about you. I hate being wrong." said Seilra.

Fergus looked at her, and then laughed. "So was that a yes?"

Seilra smiled brilliantly and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes. Let's go make Kaetra the happiest girl in the world."

"Mm, I'd rather make you the happiest girl in the world." murmured Fergus against her hair. He ran his hands up her sides. "Let's get you out of this stained armor, shall we?"

Seilra moaned, long and low as his hands cupped her breasts. "You're still wounded. I don't think we ought.."

Their debate was settled by loud cries and shrieks coming from the village below. Seilra pulled the door open and peered down. "Oh, he's come back!" she shouted, and flew down the ladder. Fergus frowned as he watched her run across the clearing, throwing herself into the arms of a large redhaired man. Fergus followed down the ladder and stood uncomfortably at the edge of the fire.

"That's Garris. He left the clan over two years ago. Looks like his braids are finally long enough to come back." said Balris, suddenly appearing next to Fergus. "He was Seilra's best friend. When he left, she was furious. Didn't talk to anyone for months."

"What do you mean, his braids are long enough? Why'd he leave?" asked Fergus, his eyes following Garris around the village as he was hugged by nearly everyone outside.

"When someone leaves the Chasind without permission from the elders, they cut off their braids. It's symbolic of cutting themselves off from their clan. Sometimes it is a punishment, being exiled. Sometimes it is voluntary. In Garris's case, it was voluntary. He was always restless, and pushed for more trade with the Grippa. Then, he started disappearing at night. A couple weeks later, he announces without warning that he's leaving, and cuts off his hair in front of everyone. He didn't even tell Seilra what he was planning. He threw his hair into the fire, told everyone he was sick of this little village, that he was going to find adventure. Looks like he found it." said Balris, his eyes widening.

A heavily pregnant elven woman stepped out from the trees. "Oh no, he's gone and gotten a Dalish pregnant." said Balris, and slapped his hand against his head. "But his hair's long enough, so we have to at least consider letting him back in."

"None of what you are saying makes sense." said Fergus, frowning at the Balris.

"You've heard of the Dalish elves, surely? They're kind of the elven equivalent of the Chasind. The Chasind and the Dalish tolerate one another, and the Chasind are the only humans the Dalish will trade with. We share a common irritant, the Grippa. No offense intended, of course. Anyway, the Dalish are funny about their traditions, and one of those traditions is arranged marriage. They will reluctantly allow marriages for love, but only to other elves. For her to step out from her clan with a human? Unthinkable. Usually they would just exile her and strike her name from their books, but since the human she chose is Chasind, there will be trouble. I imagine a messenger will be arriving soon, demanding some sort of outrageous reparation for the loss of one of their young Dalish."

"What is all this about his hair?" asked Fergus.

"If an exile wants to rejoin his clan, he must grow his hair back out, and braid it in Chasind style. This usually causes problems with the Grippa, and demonstrates his commitment to rejoining the clan. Then the clan elders debate, and if the exile has proven himself sufficently repenetant, they are welcomed back. It helps the debate along if the exile brings something of value, like a new technology or, in Garris's case, a child. Children are never cast out of the clan, and he knows it." said Balris, shaking his head.

"You don't like Garris?" asked Fergus.

"Not especially. I mean, he's not a bad guy, but he's a blowhard. Always thinks he knows what is best for everything and everyone." said Balris.

"And he's friends with Seilra?" asked Fergus, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hmm, they grew up together, and Seilra tolerates him. She always looked out for him, smoothed things out for him with other clanmembers."

"Seilra, a diplomat? Ha!" said Fergus.

"I know, right? That must give you an idea of what Garris is like, if even Seilra seems nice compared to him." said Balris.

Fergus just laughed.

Balris got up. "Well, I suppose we should make our introductions."

A week later Fergus watched Ceirana, the elven wife of Garris, avidly gossiping with Taedra, her new baby held casually to her breast.

"I can't believe he agreed to have your child tattoed, once she comes of age." said Taedra. "Garris is certainly different, now."

"He finally met someone more stubborn than he is. There is no way I'll let my girl forget where she came from. Also, it will help my father forgive me for marrying a Shem." said Ceirana, and laughed, her green eyes flashing. "Plus, Garris is like a halla stag in rut for me. One shake of my rump and he forgets what he's talking about."

Taedra snickered, her hands moving impossibly fast over her loom. "My man is the same. Always has been, since I first starting growing breasts."

Fergus winced. He did not ever want to think of Taedra's breasts. The older woman had become a second mother to him.

A month later, Fergus stretched one long leg out in front of him. He saw Balris pacing in front of the fire.

"Nervous about the wedding? There's nothing to be nervous about." said Fergus, and stretched the other leg.

"Not really about the wedding, precisely." said Balris.

"What, have you not laid with Kaetra yet?" asked Fergus. Balris gave him a long look.

"You know I have. I've not with her hair down, that's all." said Balris.

Fergus laughed. "So the path you are currently wearing into the ground is from anxiety over a woman's hair?"

"It's not the same for you, Fergus. You haven't spent your whole life waiting and wondering about what unbound hair looks like. The women you grew up with just pranced around, hair down to their waists..." Balris trailed off, a dreamy look on his face.

Fergus laughed again, clutching his stomach. "Afraid you're going to have to cut the festivities short?"

Balris glared at him, red staining his cheeks. "No." he said.

"Yes. You'll see all that hair and it'll be all over. It'll be a wedding night to remember, that's for sure." said Fergus.

"You spend too much time with Seilra. She's rubbing off on you." said Balris.

"She certainly is." said Fergus, and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut it." said Balris sullenly.

"You'll do fine, Balris. You have what, the rest of your life to see her hair down? With as young as you are, you'll have several more chances that night to makeup for whatever mistakes you might make. She's mad for you." said Fergus.

"Really?" asked Balris.

"Oh, don't do that. You know it. Look at her, mooning around, staring over here." said Fergus, inclining his head.

Balris looked up, and met Kaetra's gaze. Kaetra blushed and looked away. Balris smiled.

"Now, you are making me ill. I will take my leave." said Fergus, and stood up. He made his way to the river, and sat down. He looked down at his tan feet and shook his head. Would any of the nobles even recognize him now, tanned a deep brown, hair long and braided back. Some aspects of his former life seemed to have happened to someone else. He could scarcely remember what sleeping in a feather bed felt like, what silk felt like against his skin. He remembered other things perfectly, painfully. His sister's grin, his son's small, sticky hands, his mother's eyes. He looked down at the signet ring, now loose on his finger. Fergus shook off any macabre thoughts. He had a hunt to look forward to, tomorrow morning. Traditionally, the man would leave with his best friend (and a scout, if neither of them were hunters) and shoot the game for the wedding feast. Seilra had grumbled all week about this tradition, insisting that she should be able to accompany them, that she did not want or need the day spent with the other women, bathing and having her hair dressed. Fergus wanted her to come along, but Balris had balked.

"You'll see why." was all Balris would say on the matter.

Fergus wandered into the forest near the river, careful not to pass beyond the boundaries of Virris's warding. Darkspawn had decreased in the last couple of months, but were still about. He sat underneath a favorite tree. Fergus sighed, thinking about what Seilra might look like with her hair down. Despite his initial disbelief of Balris's fascination with unbound hair, Fergus himself had come to share the fascination, and often speculated on Seilra's hair. He heard rustling behind him and jumped up, reaching for his sword.

Seilra approached him, her long black hair unbound and dripping. Fergus shook his head. His daydreams were getting far too real. Shaking his head did nothing, and Fergus realized she really was standing in front of him.

"Seilra?" he whispered. "But you're supposed to wait until tomorrow night. I mean, this is not proper." he said, and swallowed thickly.

"Since when have I listened to what I am 'supposed' to do, Fergus?" asked Seilra, and pulled the thin tunic she wore over her head. She flung it at him, and it slid down his torso, landing in a heap at his feet. Seilra grinned, enjoying his stare. Her hair glistened down her chest, covering her small breasts. Only one braid remained, with an odd amber bead.

"This is my family's color. I came here to tell you I've decided to take their name, again. I hope you will, too." said Seilra.

Fergus closed his gaping mouth. "Uh, sure, Seilra. I'm ready to leave Cousland behind me, now."

Seilra stalked forward. Fergus stepped back.

"Seilra, we should wait. What if someone sees you here with your hair down?" he asked.

"Then I tell them to mind their own damned business and leave me to my mate." said Seilra, a feral gleam in her eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want me. I can see that you do." she said, and dropped her gaze to his crotch. Fergus answered her grin.

"Well, come here, then." he said, and wrapped an arm around her slim waist, pulling her against him.


End file.
